House of the Unforgiven
by LieutnantArtemis0207
Summary: Nico and Connor stumble across a group of demigods on their way back to camp from a quest. The boys manage to persuade the House, and the creepy leader, Night, with her mad right hand girls to come. But there is more to the house than what at first it seemed. I'm writing this with StarStruck99 and Xylia Ren, but the story will only be displaayed on my profile. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why hello there! House of The Unforgiven, is a story written by myself, StarStruck99 and Xylia Ren, two awesome authors, who you should check out! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, Uncle Ricky does. No, I am not related. I wish I was. But, we do own House of The Unforgiven and the characters that you don't recognise!**

* * *

Connor's P.O.V.

I thought I was going to kill someone. Well, Travis in particular. He had to leave me here with the Death Breath that was the Son of Hades, so he could see Katie.

"You'll be fine," he whispered in my ear. I nodded glumly and watched as he walked up to her apartment. Nico had shadow travelled us to 'Camp' but we had fallen out of the shadows before we got to camp. And by fallen I mean: fallen out of a tree. About 10 feet. No biggy.

We were still sitting where we had fallen. Nico kept rubbing his head. I kind of felt sorry for him. But he had landed on my head… okay I got over it.

"I wonder what happened," he said bemused, his dark onyx eyes looking up at the sky, and then into the shadows. I shrugged. He looked at me, his eyes now slightly cold. "You don't have to be like that Connor. I'm only asking you questions for the benefit of the travel back. You're so bleeding hostile," he turned his back on me. He went on, his voice a little hurt. "What happened after I came back after the titan war?"

"Nothing. It's just when you were 12 you were so childish. Then you disappeared, and everyone knew that Annabeth and Percy knew why. We just didn't ask. And then you came back for the battle of the Labyrinth. And you nearly died raising the dead. You were so dark. It was weird. "I looked at Nico. His shoulders were slightly slumped. I moved over to sit beside Nico. "We were worried when you were kidnapped. All the campers were put on high – alert. Everyone. Even the ones who weren't in camp. We were worried."

Nico looked up. "Thanks f-"he trailed off looking over my shoulder. His eyes were wide for a second. He put a finger to his lips and then motioned for us to climb a tree. I nodded and followed him up the tree we fell out of. We settled on some of the highest branches. Nico was sitting above me, just by a half a metre or so. His legs were nearly straight out in front of him in case he fell. We watched as the weirdest group walked into the clearing. There was a snake woman, a hellhound, three empousai and a Cyclops. We studied the group. Nico made a weird hissing sound and I looked up at him.

"Cyclops hand," he muttered. I looked down and nearly got sick. Hanging by the scruff of their neck was a demigod. Her eyes were closed, and I couldn't tell whether she was breathing. There was a trickle of blood seeping from her hairline. Her hair was a silvery/white colour. Every time the Cyclopes twitched, a ripple of silver cascaded down her back. I watched as the empousa poked the Cyclops. The Cyclops laid the demigod on the ground. As soon as her head hit the ground, her eyes shot open. The girl's irises were brilliant silver. She shot up and stood way too quickly. She over balanced and fell to the ground. We watched horrified as the girl bent over double in pain. She started coughing and she soon fell to the ground, so she was lying. She panted her eyes wide. There was a blood stain in her side that kept getting bigger.

"Where isss he?" the snake lady hissed. The hellhound snapped at the girl, inches from her throat. The blonde looked up.

"What half-blood?" she managed to choke out. The empousa bent down and picked up the girls arm. The monster (who looked a lot like R.E.D) bit down into the demigod's wrist. The girl shrieked in pain. Nico looked at me and nodded.  
We snuck down the tree, and hid behind the tree that was the closest. Nico kept flitting in and out of the shadows.

"Who said anything about half blood?" the second empousa grinned. She looked a lot like Drew. The third nodded. She reminded me of a female version of Nico. I shuddered at the thought.

Nico flitted out of the shadows and nodded. He grabbed my hand and the shadows covered us. We ran to the girl when the monsters started fighting. I stabbed the Drew empousa. Amazingly, none of the others noticed. The girl looked around and her eyes landed on me. I lifted a finger to my lips and she nodded. Nico picked her up and wrapped her in shadows. She looked at us, her eyes blank for a second and then they adjusted to the light.

"Son of Hades. Son of Hermes," she said calmly. Nico looked down at her.

"Stop talking. Sadly, shadows aren't sound proof. C'mon," we started walking south. The girl shook her head.

"Other way. There's a trail of vapour only demigods can see. You'll know when we're there because security lights will go on," she said quickly. Nico nodded and we changed direction. We jumped over logs and streams. The girl grit her teeth in pain but didn't once cry out. Just as we jumped over log number three, the monsters noticed she was gone. There was howling and the chase was on. We ran faster and faster till our legs could barely get grip on the ground.

"Jump," the girl gasped. Nico and I jumped together, falling through a shield. We stood up, letting the shadows go. Nico layed the girl on the grass. I was too busy looking back to notice something.

"Connor," Nico said his voice trembling.

"Yeah," I said turning to face him. He pointed behind me, his hand shaking. I turned around. Standing around behind me, all with deadly pointy objects were demigods. Maybe a hundred of them. A girl came hurtling towards us a dagger out. Getting my sword ready I put myself in the position to defend Nico, who was getting his sword out. Somehow I knew the injured demigod would be okay.

"Don't you know it's bad to run with sharp objects?" I called out. I watched as the girl kept coming but grinned.

"Yes. But when it comes to my friend…" she trailed off. She flipped over my head, disarmed me and had me at knife point in seconds. I heard a sword clatter to the ground. Nico had dropped his sword.

"Night don't. They found me, they saved me," The girl called out. Night looked around.

"I'll see Phoenix. Medics attend. But I want a pyre built. So hopefully," she grinned ominously, "I can give the gods a proper sacrifice." Her knife dug a little in my skin. And I knew, chillingly who she was talking about.

Me and Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, it's StarStruck99. Lieuntant Artemis, Xylia Ren and I will be taking turns with chapters. This one, obviously, is mine. Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I'll be Rick Riordan the same day that pigs grow wings and fly. So, never.**

* * *

Nico's POV

Digging the point of her knife in a little farther into Connor's back, the girl gestured for two teenagers to come over. She smiled coldly at as, and stepped back as the two big, scary-looking kids grabbed us. I let them take me, knowing it would be useless to fight. There were way too many of them to win. Instead I looked around the clearing, searching for some way to escape.  
On the other hand, Connor was acting like a wild animal, kicking and hitting like crazy. "Let—me—go!" he shouted, sinking his fist into a stomach. "We rescued that girl for gods' sake!"  
The girl—Night, I remembered—nodded at one of the kids. In one swift move, he clobbered Connor over his head with the butt of his sword. Connor's eyes rolled up in his head and he crumpled to the ground. I may not have loved the guy, but it was hard seeing him taken down like that. I moved towards him, reaching out, but stopped when a couple of swords crossed my path. A dagger touched my throat lightly.  
I looked up angrily to meet Night's dark eyes. They contrasted with her pale skin. Her dark hair framed her face, and I could see several scars on her body. I couldn't help but notice she was pretty (damn those hormones!), but I kept my eyes locked firmly with hers.  
"Take them to pyre." She said quietly to the guards. There was no need to raise her voice, as everyone else was silent. "I'll be there as soon as I can; I want to check on Phoenix."  
So there was a caring side to this girl. I studied her, with her dark clothes and her evil looking sword, and her numerous scars. She was definitely tough, but I could see the lines of weariness in her face, and the way her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She looked defeated. I had seen that look in Percy once—at the Battle of Manhattan. It wasn't something I liked to see on anyone, no matter how unfair and cold they were.  
Night stared at me for one more moment, then abruptly turned and ran off. I stared after her, and then stumbled forward as I was jabbed in the back.  
We were marched in the woods, sandwiched between the two thugs. Well, I was marched. One kid dragged Connor along behind me. I winced every time he bumped his head against a rock. He was going to feel that in the morning.  
As we went further and further in, I noticed that it got quieter and quieter. This didn't unnerve me, as much as would for others—shadows weren't exactly loud. Still, I was uneasy, and wondered where in Hades we were going. There seemed to be no end to this wood.  
After a few minutes of walking, we reached a secluded clearing. The ground was bare, and a large structure stood in the middle. I was guessing that was the pyre. I looked up at it, and shivered internally as I imagined burning on it.  
We were led around the side. There was a metal rod stuck deep into the ground, and chains were attached to it. Quickly and efficiently, Connor and I were shackled to it. I had to wonder how many times they had done this. What other poor kids had been sacrificed here?  
I tried half-heartedly to pull out of it the chains, but it was no use. If only I could shadow-travel! Unfortunately, even if I was able to concentrate, I couldn't take Connor with me, seeing as we were positioned so we couldn't touch each other.  
I settled back, and observed the scene around me. Kids melted out of the forest, gathering around the pyre. They watched me with distrustful eyes, and whispered among themselves. It was obvious they were waiting for something, but I couldn't figure out what until I saw Night approaching. As she made her way to the pyre, a silence fell upon the crowd. Everyone stopped moving, and all eyes were on her. I was annoyed to find that I had stopped fidgeting in my cuffs, slightly awed by her presence.  
"Today we have been given a gift," she called out, her voice carrying through the clearing. "We have been blessed by the presence of outsiders," she spoke the word with clear disdain. "We have had a hard month, and it is evident that the gods must be appeased with a sacrifice. And who better to sacrifice, then ones not fit to walk the earth? Their souls shall pacify the immortals, and we will once again have peace."  
I rolled my eyes at that **. Puh-lease. The gods didn't need sacrifices. These days, they were much more refined. However, I was dismayed to hear the crowd murmur in agreement.  
"So, who says we end our sufferings, and give these unworthy souls to the gods?" Nights voice grew louder. The crowd was riled up, everyone shouting. Apparently, the thought of killing made people excited. . Looking around, I saw everyone had a hard, blazing look in their eyes. No! I wanted to shout. How could you just murder us?  
"Bring them up!"  
I was roughly yanked up, the cuffs unlocked with a twist of the key. Before I had time to react, I was tied with some sort of strange rope. It felt slippery and slimy, yet it latched on to me. I fought back, trying desperately to escape. I closed my eyes and tried to shadow-travel, but I couldn't focus. The clamor of the crowd was too great.  
Connor and I were thrown unceremoniously on the pyre. I struggled to sit up, and retain some dignity. I finally managed to do it, though I probably looked like an idiot. I looked into Night's merciless eyes, and lifted my chin. I would go out with honor. I straightened my back and continued staring into her eyes. I would let her see the life go out of me, let her feel remorse about what she had done.  
"Light them," Night said softly, and I could've sworn I saw regret in her eyes before it disappeared. I prepared myself, bracing for the pain. I felt a flash of fear, but I shoved it down.  
"Wait!"  
I sighed in relief, my heart hammering. Who ever just said that, I thought, I love you.  
A girl pushed her way to the front of the crowd, and analyzed the scene with her icy blue eyes. Slowly, she let her focus drift back to Night. It was clear that Night didn't hold the same power over this girl as she did everyone else.  
"What is it, Adrian?" she asked impatiently. Her foot began tapping. "Can't this wait?"  
"No." Adrian replied simply. "And you can't sacrifice them. These outsiders, no matter how unworthy they may be, saved Phoenix's life."  
Night softened a bit, but didn't sway. "So they say. But more likely they cast some sort of spell on her. She wouldn't have led them to us otherwise."  
Adrian leaned back a little, getting more comfortable. "I was watching them, Night. They saved her from a group of monsters. The dark one," here she nodded towards me. "wrapped her in shadows, I'm guessing. I couldn't really tell. They managed to get her away from the monsters. She had no choice but to lead them back here. They were being chased."  
I sat back in shock, then forgot here wasn't something behind me and fell over. Luckily, no one noticed. I scrambled to sit up, my mind racing. I didn't remember seeing another girl—how had she known what had happened? Why hadn't she helped us? My head was reeling with questions, but I kept my face carefully blank.  
"So you snuck out again?" Night rolled her eyes, and grinned. "It was stupid of me to expect that you'd listen."  
"It's not like I ever have," Adrian smiled back at her. The two girls chuckled at some private memory.  
Night jerked her head towards us. "So, what do we do with them? We could still sacrifice them, even if they did save Phoenix….I mean, they are outsiders."  
Adrian rolled her eyes, and playfully elbowed Night. "Come on, what are we, Titans? But that's a good question. We should probably discuss it. I'm sure Phoenix will want a say."  
"Sounds good," Night said, and smiled at me. But it wasn't like an I'm-sorry-I-tried-to-kill-you-let's-be-friends sort of smile. No, it was a you-may-have-gotten-out-of-this-but-just-you-wait.  
I stared back at her, and raised my eyebrows. It's on, I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, it's finally my turn. Xylia Ren here! I hope you enjoy this chapter ****like you enjoyed the other chapters from my lovely co-writers.**

**Disclaimer: It's shocking really, I happen to NOT be Rick Riordan and ****therefore do not own anything from the Percy Jackson books.**

* * *

Connor's POV  
Nico and I were shoved roughly to our feet and led in silence to a huge house, everything here was covered in shadows and my head still rang from being knocked out, so I couldn't see it properly. It looked to be 4 stories high with ominous double doors at the front. The doors were pushed open roughly by Night and we were pushed after her.

I got lost after about the twelfth turn. But eventually we made it to the infirmary. Phoenix was sitting up in her bed, chatting with the healer, a cup of nectar in her hand.

"Good, you're up." Night said as she pulled Nico and me up so we were standing next the Phoenix's bed. "These outsiders claim they saved your life. It has been attested by Adrian that they indeed did save you. We must now make the decision whether to sacrifice them or not."

"I say no. Obviously, these two saved my life. I owe them a debt. You can't just kill them for being here. It's entirely my fault that they were dragged into this." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, are you sure? They can't be trusted, they know our location already and we have stayed hidden for so long. They could tell others. Even the gods." Night argued, her dark eyes flashing.

"Night. You can't kill them. I won't let you. I promise, I'll be responsible for them while they are here." Phoenix pleaded, Night's hard gaze softened.

"Fine. But if they take one step out of line I will personally light the pyre." Night grumbled. Phoenix jumped up then fell back onto the bed, groaning.

"Are you ok?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I just shouldn't be so energetic yet." Phoenix assured her friends. Adrian and Night left the infirmary and Phoenix turned her piercing silver gaze.

"So who are you?" She asked, as she stood up slowly and walked over to a cupboard.

"I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes." I said, "And this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." I pointed at my companion.

"I'm Phoenix Loki, daughter of Chaos, the only one alive, or so we believe." Phoenix said and she handed me a small cup. I sniffed the contents of the cup, it smelled like mint ice cream.

"It's the nectar of the gods." Phoenix stated, "It'll help with your head ache."

"Why did you spare us?" Nico asked, his voice was soft but held power.

"I've seen too many deaths in my life. You both probably have people who care about you. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Phoenix replied quietly.

"Oh." Was Nico's response.

"Well, I guess I should give you the tour." Phoenix sighed, she led us out the door and down the hallway. "We all live in the main house, the rooms are shared by two or three demi-gods each. Each room has a bathroom and mini kitchen in it. There is no curfew and not too many rules. Outside, to the south is the river, we use it as a water source and for energy. To the west and north is the forest, we are protected by a magic shield. It prevents monsters from getting in and even the gods have forgotten our existence. Breakfast is at 8 but it's not mandatory to attend. Lunch is at noon and dinner is at 6:30. The rest of the time we train, fight and enjoy ourselves."

Phoenix led us to a room with a red wood door and a brass number 17 and opened it. "This will be your room for the time being. If you need me my room is down the hall, number 1. Don't get in trouble or I'll be responsible for it as well." She warned as she walked down the hall.

I looked around our new room. The walls were dark red, there were two queen sized beds with dark brown, wooden, headboards. There were three doors, one led to a large bathroom, the other two led to closets. On the wall opposite the beds was a huge, pimped out television with surround sound and just about every game system my heart desired.

"Sweet!" I cheered and leapt onto my bed game console in my hand. Nico joined me for a rousing game of Call of Duty. The door burst open and Night, Adrian and Phoenix stood in the door way.

"It's time to find out if these outsiders can fight." Commanded Night. Phoenix looked apologetic as Night and Adrian grabbed us and hauled us out of the house.

"Choose your weapons, boys." Adrian ordered, she stood next to a shed, it was full of swords, daggers, spears and other magical weapons.

Nico pulled his Stygian blade from its sheath. I grabbed a sword and a dagger from the shed.  
Night stepped forward. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, you will be fighting Adrian Blake, unknown parentage. Use of godly powers is advised. Begin."

Adrian made a face at the mention of her unknown parent. Many demi-gods had gathered around us, preparing to watch the fight.

Nico advanced towards Adrian, sword held out in front of him. Then he stabbed down.

"Serve me." He shouted, skeletal soldiers, about 10 of them, appeared. Adrian scoffed.

"That's it?" She said, hautily. She quickly slashed through the lines of the undead soldiers. Nico looked thrown but continued fighting. Adrian stabbed with her sword then threw her knife, it swung around Nico on his right, cutting into his skin, then turned around and flew back towards her, cutting his left side as well. Nico hefted his sword and charged at Adrian. Suddenly she wasn't standing there, she was a meter to her left. Nico ran head-long into a huge demi-god, probably a son of Ares.

"Give up yet, pathetic little outsider?" Adrian spat. Nico panted and ran at her again. Adrian simply side-stepped his charge and stuck her foot out. A dirty trick, one totally worthy of Hermes. Nico sprawled across the grass in a moaning heap.

"I believe I won." Adrian laughed. Phoenix helped me pick Nico up.

"Are you ok, man?" I asked the son of Hades. Nico nodded.

"Now," Night announced, stepping forward again, "Connor Stoll, son of Hermes versus Phoenix Loki, daughter of Chaos. The same rules apply. Begin."

Phoenix unwrapped a glittering whip from around her wrist. She smiled at me then she disappeared.

"What the Hades?" I demanded, looking around wildly. Then I heard familiar laughter.

"I'm right here, Connor." Phoenix's voice floated through the air but I couldn't find the source. Then I felt something cold wrap around my wrist. Phoenix appeared in front of me, her whip was wrapped around my wrist.

"How—" I didn't have time to wonder because Phoenix pulled her arm back and I flew towards her. She swiftly kicked my side and I felt the air WHOOSH out of my lungs. I fell on my back, trying to catch my breath. Phoenix pulled two short swords out of nowhere. She sliced my chest in an X shape. Then she gasped as if she just realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Connor." She said, dropping down next to me. She motioned at someone and they handed her something.

"Here," she said, handing me some ambrosia. I took it and nibbled the edge of the piece.

"Phoenix is the winner of that round. Not very good fighters." Night announced, chuckling darkly.

"I went too far, I'm so sorry." Phoenix whispered as Nico crouched down on my other side.

"Let's get you to bed." Nico said, helping me up. I could only nod. I had never been beaten that badly. Ever. I never even stood a chance. Neither did Nico. What did they feed these kids?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ****Why hello there…. I've noticed I start my author notes like that a lot. SO new chapter, with a new P.O.V!**

**Disclaimer: Bitches be tripping if I own Percy Jackson. But, I do own Night, Xylia Ren owns Phoenix and StarStruck99 owns Adrian. I pwomise! **

Night's P.O.V.

"Y'know," Phoenix said, chewing on a strawberry cable. We looked at her curiously. Adrian sat down and threw a blanket over my shoulders. I smiled at her gratefully.

"What? If it has anything to do with the newbies, get on with it," Adrian said a little exasperated. I felt for her. Phoenix had taken to parroting on about her top ten guys in the house.

"I reckon if Night had a type, Nico would be it," she said playfully. I dropped the marshmallow I was holding and looked at her. I turned to Adrian who was surprised but she was smirking.

"Thanks," I said elbowing the two girls. They laughed but I continued on.

"If I had a type, you can be assured, it's not him," I lied easily. He was good-looking, I'd give him that. Just about 6"2' with black shaggy hair and dark onyx eyes. Before Phoenix could say anything I shoved a marshmallow in her mouth.

"But he is okay-looking," Adrian went on. Phoenix nodded furiously, as she tried to swallow the popcorn and the marshmallow in her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"You're ridiculous. But granted he is okay," I said slowly. Phoenix and Adrian squealed, making me wince. "Shut it," I hissed. They shut up instantly.

"So," Phoenix said swallowing popcorn. "When are we playing the games?" The games were simply stealth missions, in different types of places. Most of the time, we simply did battlefield.

"I don't know…. But what theme will we go for? We haven't done forests. Or would that be too easy?" I asked. Adrian nodded. Phoenix thought. Hard.

"I'm not too sure. We could use the new trails?" She said.

"What new trails?" I said. Phoenix smiled and read my mind. "We'll take Captain and Chance. Shall we go?" she said her eyes sparkling.

I slipped a white vest on and my black jodhpurs. Phoenix was ready, with her white jods and a yellow tee. She threw a hat at me and proceeded to strap on a back protector.

"Wuss," I teased. Phoenix rolled her eyes. I hugged the hat close to my body and then gestured for Phoenix to go. We waved to Adrian, who was happy to stay home.

I stopped suddenly and rocked back on my heels, turning in a pivot. "You thinking, what I'm thinking," I said slowly. I strode down the hall with Phoenix skipping along behind me, grinning like an idiot.

We stopped outside room 17. I knocked politely.

"Who is it?" I heard the son of Hermes shout. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Room service! Now open up you twat!" Phoenix called back. I stifled a laugh, as the door opened.

"Yes?" Nico said cautiously yet politely. He stepped out fully, when he saw us. His hair was wet and he had his sword drawn.

"We're going out on a trail ride on horseback. Wondered if you want to come?" I said. Nico looked at me curiously.

"We will happily take up your offer. Connor, get ready, we're going horse riding," he said, starting off courteous, and then screaming the last sentence. "Coming in?" he said.

"No thanks. Phoenix will stay. I'm going to the stables. Catch you later," I shadow travelled out.

I tacked the horses (not Pegasi!) my fingers flying expertly over the girths.

When I got to Harris, a docile old thing, I couldn't stop myself from singing.

_I am as God made me  
I have no desire  
For a mouth at my breast  
Or a pot on the fire_

I heed the higher voices  
I go where I'm sent  
To mow down the men  
Who refuse to repent 

I stopped when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to see Nico looking at me with interest. I looked down, a blush peppering across my nose. I heard Nico sniggering. I looked up as he was getting a straight face under check. I peeped over the stable door to see Phoenix and Connor coming, both kitted out. Phoenix was leading Captain and Chance.

Captain is my horse. He's 16 hands 3, and is a black Friesian stallion, with a white sock. He's headstrong and skittish, which was what made me by him in the first place.

Chance is Phoenix's horse. He's 16 hands high, a blue roan. He's only 6 years old but he's really laid back and lazy. Him and Captain are never seen without each other.

Connor's horse was to be Harris, a docile grey gelding. He was only 14 hands and he was by far the smallest. And the fattest. And the laziest… So not my favourite horse.

Nico's horse was Prince. He was 15 hands high, and was a Lippanzer. I took special care of him because when we got him, he was emaciated and his leg was a mess. But with some TLC he was back in flying form.

We trotted out the yard, gravel crunching under the horses hooves. As soon as Captain felt the mud on his hooves, he tossed his head giving a buck. I gave him a little reign and leaned forward as he leapt forward. Chance whickered and the three horses galloped after me.

We leapt over logs and streams. Captain stopped suddenly. Nico and Prince were there, but Connor and Phoenix had disappeared.

"They took an easier trail," Nico walked Prince over. I felt my heart speed up a little. What was wrong with me?

"I thought Harris would never be able to keep up. So how did you come across us?" I said, not looking over at Nico.

"We were shadow travelling back to camp and the shadows jolted us out. We were running alongside the shield, so we didn't hit it… I don't know what happened. But I'm glad we fell out of the shadows." I looked up at him slightly alarmed. Nico leaned forward. "Because we wouldn't have saved Phoenix and I wouldn't have had the pleasure of trying to figure you out." I stiffened.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. Nico shrugged.

"Your fatal flaw, not that I would use it against you. What type of guy you like, why you like to burn people. I'm a curious guy," there was a comfortable silence.

"You tell me the answers of them questions for yourself first then," I replied, Nico thought hard.

"Holding grudges, I don't like guys but I do like girls, who are pale, have black hair, real mysterious, cute even when splattered with mud and has a tendency to set people a light. And I think pyres are way over rated," Nico said, ticking things off on his fingers. I laughed easily.

"Okay, my turn… having to be in charge, cute guys with dark onyx eyes who doubt the use of pyres, and was even able to fall out of shadows," I snickered shaking my head. Nico rolled his eyes.

"And as for the pyre?" he said.

"Well… I don't know actually," I frowned. "I suppose it's just an idea that was planted in my head."

"I just want to try something," Nico said casually. I sat rigid in my saddle. Lightly I felt his fingers brush my fringe back and his lips press against my temple. My heart stopped beating. There was clattering and Phoenix and a very muddy Connor appeared.

"Well, we can safely say, the trails good," I said. Phoenix frowned.

"We haven't gone all the way up… are you okay Night?" she said worried. I gave her a small smile.

"Tired. C'mon, I have a lot of training tomorrow," I said.

"Why?" Phoenix asked now severely weirded out.

"Because, I'm competing in the games," I grinned and wheeled Captain around. With a toss of his head, he was gone the others galloping to catch up.

When we were untacking, I studiously ignored Nico. When we were walking back in the house, before he parted, he did one thing no one has ever done to me.

He hugged me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, StarStruck99 is having some temporary trouble finding the time to write so it's Xylia Ren here! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it!**  
**Disclaimer: None of us own the Percy Jackson series' so sorry to say none of us are secretly Rick Riordan. It's quite terrible...**

* * *

Phoenix's POV

I pushed through the doors to the kitchens in the main house and instantly my nose was filled with the delicious smells of baking bread, chicken and various other foods. I smiled at the people I knew, which was everyone, and made my way towards the sinks at the back.

"Hello boys," I said when I reached my destination; Connor and Nico looked up and saw me.

"Hey Phoenix." They said simultaneously. I grinned.

"What's up?" Nico asked me.

"Today is your lucky day, you get to compete in the games that are taking place this evening." I said cheerfully.

"I can't believe you guys want us, you trounced us when we fought." Connor said in disbelief.

"Well it wasn't too hard to sway Night, something happened to her yesterday, she has been ridiculously happy ever since." I replied, "I'll see you guys at dinner."

I walked back through the kitchen, grabbing a plate of brownies and three muffins on my way. I made my way to my room with the baked goods and nudged open the door with my hip.

"I come bringing food." I announced when I entered the room. Night and Adrian looked up and we converged on the rug on the floor, the brownies and muffins going in the middle.

"So, Night, when are you going to tell us what happened yesterday?" I inquired innocently. Adrian almost choked on her muffin and Night glared at me.

"What about yesterday?" Adrian demanded.

"Something—"

"Nothing. It was nothing." Night said, interrupting me.

"Well it didn't seem like nothing, you and Nico looked pretty guilty when Connor and I got there." I snapped, losing my temper.

"Nothing happened, gods Phoenix, why do you have to be so nosy all the time. Just shut up!" Night shouted. Tears sprung to my eyes, Night was always so calm and put together. She never got mad at me, it was always Adrian.

"I'm going to go." I whispered. I turned around and fled the room, running quickly as far away as possible.

"Whoa." A deep voice said when I bumped into them, strong hands wrapped around my upper arms and steadied me. I looked up into the eyes of Connor Stoll.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, looking concerned.

"It doesn't matter." I said, shaking my head and trying to escape his grasp.

"Yes it does. Why are you crying?" He asked. I didn't answer, I just turned around and ran again. Footsteps followed me out of the house and into the forest.

I whirled around, "GO AWAY!" I screamed. Connor looked startled and he froze so I ran away, crashing aimlessly through the trees.

I sat down against the base of a tree and wrapped my arms around my knees. Something cracked but I didn't bother to look up.

"Go away, Connor." I shouted.

"It's not Connor." Was the reply. Adrian sat down next to me.

"Phoenix, I'm sure Night didn't mean what she said." Adrian said.

"Behind every comment is at least some truth. I know that you and Night both think I'm annoying, I just wish you had the respect for me to just tell me." I replied.

"That's not true Phoenix. So what if you are more cheerful than either of us, you are you and we love you." Adrian argued. I stood up.

"Stop it Adrian, I don't want to hear it." I said angrily, "I'm going to go, and there is nothing you or Night can do to stop me."

"Wait, what? Go where?" Adrian said, sounding confused.

"I don't know. Just away from you two for now." I shrugged then I darted off again into the forest back towards the main house.

I got to room 17 and pushed open the door. Nico was shirtless, standing outside of the bathroom, banging on the door.

"Oh." I said, blushing.

"Connor, Phoenix is here, hurry up!" Nico shouted then he pulled a shirt on and motioned for me to sit on Connor's bed.

"What's up, Chaos?" Connor demanded when he exited the bathroom.

"Haha." I laughed dryly. "I want to go with you guys."

"Go where with us?" Nico asked, confused.

"Where ever it is that you came from. I want to get out of here. I hate it and I'm sick of Night and Adrian." I said crossly.

"You don't mean that Phoenix." Connor said.

"Yes I do. I want to see something of the world not just this stupid protective bubble I've been living in." I shouted.

"Fine." Nico sighed just as Connor said, "No."

"Why not, Connor, we both know what it's like to want to just get away." Nico said to his friend.

"Fine." Connor groaned. I grinned and hugged him.

"I'll go pack then!" I squealed.

When I got to my room Night and Adrian were both gone. I grabbed my bag and piled my clothes into it then grabbed my short swords; ateleiotos and idrysi, strapped them to my thighs and grabbed my whip.  
I quickly wrote a note to Adrian and Night about what I was doing and telling them not to worry about where I had gone.  
I walked back into Nico and Connor's room to see them wearing jackets and carrying the things they had brought with them.

"I'm still against this." Connor said stiffly as I led the way out of the main house and towards the edge of the shield that protects us.

I turned to look back at the huge house that had been my home for so long. Night and Adrian would be fine without me. Hopefully they wouldn't worry too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is StarStruck99. Sorry I took so long to write this, I've been busy. Luckily, I'm on fall break right now so I have plenty of time to write. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Adrian's POV

"Phoenix?" I called, stepping into our room. "Have you seen my spare dagger?" I stuck my head in the adjoining rooms, looking for Phoenix. "Phoenix? Where are you?"

Sighing in annoyance, I walked over to the table and grabbed an apple. Biting into it, I surveyed the room, searching for my lost weapon. I sat down heavily in my chair, leaning back slightly. Ah well, I guess I'll find it later.

I was reaching for another apple when I saw a white piece of paper tucked under the bowl of fruit. I shrugged, and pulled it out. I noticed the moment I unfolded it that it was Phoenix's handwriting. I was surprised at how sloppy it was—she must have been in a hurry. I lazily read over the page, not really taking it in. It was only when I saw the word "gone" that I really started to pay attention.

I stared in disbelief at the crisp white note clutched in my hands. I read it over again, hoping the words would change. It was impossible. Phoenix couldn't have left. She just couldn't have.

I felt a stab in my heart. Phoenix was a constant, always there with her bubbly personality and cheerful smile. She was one of my best friends, one I could trust. Now that she was gone I realized how much I relied on her. I had to get her back.

I stood up, and starting pacing furiously. Why would she leave us? Didn't she know how much Night and I loved her? I mean, sure, sometimes she annoyed me, but her and Night—

Night! I had completely forgotten about her. I needed to tell her, so we could figure out what to do together. I darted out of the room, pausing only to grab my half-finished apple. Hey, I was hungry. I did my best to avoid everyone as I slunk through the house, dashing into rooms whenever I heard voices. I couldn't face anyone right now.

Now where would Night be? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. The conference room! These days, Night was always there. I quickly made my way down to the basement, silent as usual, and peered into the conference room. I could see Night sitting at a table across from Blake, a thin demigod with a face of a rat, her face a furious mask as she talked. I smirked to myself. I didn't know what Blake had done to annoy her, but anything that got him into trouble was fine by me.

Before I could think, I strode confidently into the room. "Blake, get outta here. Night and I have important business to attend to." I snapped at him, biting into my apple. I didn't have to say it twice. Blake scurried out of there like the little rat he was, moving so quickly the chair almost knocked over. I grinned evilly. Ooh, he must have done something bad.

I turned my attention to an annoyed Night. She stood up, glaring at me. "Adrian, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't just barge in here any time you want! Blake and I were having a very—"

"Phoenix is gone," I said bluntly, cutting her off. "She-she left a note." All my false bravado was gone, leaving me with desperation. I needed Phoenix back.

Night's mouth moved as she tried to form words. I slid the note across the table, and Night picked it up with trembling hands. I watched her carefully as her eyes darted across the page, taking it all in. I saw a flash of pain cross her face as she reached the end. She didn't move for a moment, just sat there, shoulders slumped.

I resisted the urge to tap my fingers, waiting for her silent contemplation to be done. Finally, Night looked up, her dark eyes meeting my icy blue ones. I saw a hard, determined look in those eyes, which gave me hope. Night had a plan, which meant that we were getting Phoenix back.

"I have to go after her," Night said, standing up. "If I hurry, I can catch up to her and convince her to come back. She can't go with those—those outsiders."

The way she said the last part made me wonder what I had missed on the horse ride. Anyone with eyes could tell that they felt something for each other, and I had a feeling Night felt betrayed by the way Nico had just left. To add insult to injury, he had taken Phoenix along too.

"Okay, we'll get some packs together and set off as soon as possible." I'm already half-way out the door before Night calls me back.

"Adrian," she wouldn't meet my eyes. "I'm the only one who should be going. It's my fault she's gone, and I need someone to be in charge while I'm gone. I need you to stay."

I stared at her, my mouth agape. She could NOT leave me behind on this. Phoenix was my friend too, and Night would need me. She didn't have my skills of blending into the background, and sneaking around.

"Do not try to order me around, Night," I made my voice as icy as possible. I imagined it was rather like a bitter wind on the top of the coldest mountain in the world. "I am Phoenix's friend too, and you need me for this. You can't do this alone, and don't even try that 'I don't need anyone' crap. We'll leave Willow in charge—she's trustworthy and won't let jerks like Blake push her around. Now come on, we have a lot to do and not much time."

I turned around and walked out of the room, not giving her time to argue.

As I left, I swore I heard Night whisper, "Thanks, Adrian."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you ready to go?" Night grinned at my white face. I didn't have enough energy to stick my tongue out at her.

The two of us were on—ugh—horses. I was terrified of the beasts, with their beady eyes and big hooves and powerful muscles. How did I know they wouldn't just eat me? Unfortunately, Phoenix and the outsiders had a huge head start on us. In order to catch up, we needed to ride the horses to the river then send them back.

"Adrian, are you ready?" Night repeated, looking cool and confident on her horse. Lucky her.

I gave a stiff nod, screaming slightly when the horse started moving. There was a reason I had stayed behind when the others went on a trail ride. I screamed again as the horse sped up, letting go of the reins and throwing my arms around the horse's neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, burying my face in the horse's mane.

Beside me I could hear Night roaring with laughter. Sure, laugh at my pain, I thought sarcastically. Let's see what happens when the beast throws you off.

I kept my eyes shut tight the whole ride, my grip on the horse never lessening. After about half an hour, the horse jerked to a stop, almost throwing me off. I pried open my eyes, and gingerly swung my leg over the horse, sliding off of it. I backed away from it as quick as possible, keeping a wary eye on it.

Night jumped of her horse without a second thought. She grabbed our packs, then slapped the backs of our horses. They reared, and I backed up even more. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as they ran back the direction we came.

"Come on," Night said, hiding a smile with her hand. "Let's go find Phoenix."


	7. Chapter 7

**My turn again! SO, I really hope you'll check out my other stories. Doctor Who! Did you see it? CREEPY OUT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I do have OPJF Obsessive Percy Jackson Fandom!**

* * *

Nico's P.O.V.

I glanced behind me nervously, waiting for the House to melt out of the shadows and beat us to a pulp. Looking back on it, Connor was right. We should have left Phoenix behind.

But we would've got lost in the first five minutes if it hadn't been for Phoenix, we would've walked ourselves straight on to that pyre. Again.

"Phoenix," Connor said, as we got ready to shadow travel as I had deemed it safe. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes. I need to get away. I'll come back. Someday," she replied shortly her eyes narrowing slightly.

"And it may be sooner than you think," Night's voice rang out. We couldn't see her but she sounded so close.

"Ventriloquism," Phoenix sighed, her lips twitching. "When I first met Night she used to do that to freak us out."

"Yeah, well why'd you go?" Adrian said stepping out in front of us, her blue eyes hurt. Night was suddenly sat in a branch her eyes down cast and maybe a little sorrowful.

"You get annoyed at me. You shout. And I needed to get away. We constantly live under the shadow of _her_ death. You need to move on. I, we need to move on. That's why," Phoenix whispered. Me and Connor exchanged looks and backed off a little to give the girls space.

We made it less than five steps away, when the Cyclops's fist smashed into me.

I flew into a tree at the same time Connor was decked by a hell hound. He gave a strangled yelp. I wondered where the girls were. I was pulled up roughly by the hair and pulled across to the middle of the clearing we had been beside.

Connor was being held in place by a poison spear dangerously close to his jugular. I noticed something hanging out of his neck.

A hypodermic needle. They had doped him.

The Dragon lady pushed him forward and he stumbled falling over his feet. He crashed to the ground and stared at me, looking hopeless. His eyes screamed a message. "Get the hell out of here. Leave me and go!"

The hands left my shoulders and pushed me forward. A hell hound rushed at me and threw me around, my body limp between his jaws.

It set me down and licked its lips. Suddenly it whimpered and backed away, Night stood in front of me, her eyes the coldest I had ever seen them. Like the depths of the Tartarus.

"Go," she whispered her voice the softest I had ever heard it. The creatures backed off and disappeared but Dragon Lady stayed. Her spear dug into the small of Connor's back, who was squirming uncomfortable, his eyelids drooping.

"Make me," she hissed, digging the spear deeper into his back, the blade piercing his skin.

"Your mistake," she whispered and all Hades broke loose. Phoenix and Adrian jumped on the lizard, which in surprise drove its spear into Connor. His tortured scream echoed through the clearing. The monster turned to dust and the girls rushed to Connor. Night turned to me and ran her knuckles down my ribcage. I yelped when she got to the third right. She nodded knowingly and yanked my shirt off. I blushed then saw why. A pearly white bone stuck out. I felt myself go into shock. And then passed out.

When I woke up, my chest was stitched up and bandaged tight. Night sat with my head on her lap and feeding me little chunks of ambrosia. She grinned down at me and I went to sit up. She didn't stop me but helped me up.

Slowly I stood and leant heavily against her.

"Right, Phoenix, Adrian and Night go back to the House and Connor hold onto my arm, we're going back to camp," I ordered. They all looked at me.

"Hades no," Connor, Adrian and Phoenix snorted.

"Afraid not. I'm going to Camp with you," Night said. My jaw dropped and then it turned into a huge grin.

"Really," I sputtered. I hugged Night and everyone exchanged a glance. Night blushed and sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'll alert the House," she muttered, disappearing into the foliage. Connor came over to me, while the girls were sorting through our packs, seeing what supplies we had.

"Dude, are you seriously that oblivious," Connor hissed at me, flopping down beside me.

"What?" I said confused. Connor high fived his face.

"Lad, she likes you!" he muttered; quiet enough so the others couldn't hear. Again, I was confused.

"Okay, one. Since when are you an Irish farmer saying 'Lad' and what do you mean by she, likes and as you're talking to me, me…" I whispered back. Connor looked at me wide eyed.

"Night. Likes. You," Connor said slowly. I stared at him. "And you like her," he finished.

"Maybe I like her but there's no way in hell she likes me," I whispered. Connor shook his head.

"I wouldn't be too sure," he replied. The two girls came over.

"We have enough," Phoenix said slowly. The two exchanged worried looks.

"What?" we said. The girls exchanged looks. Phoenix held her hand out and my heart dropped. Three razors sat in her hand glistening in the sun. My heart sank. My fingers brushed my arms but I ignored it.

Night walked out, writing something on her arm with a… eyeliner pencil. She looked up and frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

"As per usual you jump to confusion," she sighed studying us.

"There isn't much to get wrong Night," Adrian said.

"There is. If we have to go against a mortal that was the best thing I could come up with! They don't get harmed by our weapons! Night exclaimed, waving her arms. She sighed when we nodded, suddenly understanding.

"Anyway, c'mon. I can't shadow travel and neither can Nico. We'll take a bus," Night said. I stared after her as she walked off, the others following her.

"Can we busk for money?" Phoenix said. Night shook her head.

"You know what, everyone hold on," Night said. We shadow travelled off.

We came to Half Blood Hill and Night stayed up tall. She blinked a few times and yawned but shrugged it off.

"I thought you couldn't shadow travel?" I said archly. Night looked at me.

"I don't like it," she grimaced.

* * *

The first thing I learned about the girls was:

They were VERY random.

"I'm convinced that when squirrels run across the road and nearly miss you it's part of some type of squirrel gang initiation," Night said doing a cartwheel as we strode down the hill. There was a clattering and Clarisse came up with Mark and Shelby, her siblings.

"I wouldn't," Connor said as they pushed past us.

"Our Dad told us to get rid of the girls that come in with you two. That they'd cause a war. He said to get them out of here at any cause," Clarisse said, scowling at us.

"No thanks," Night said quietly. Together they dropped into crouches all looking as deadly as the other. Night took out two daggers and they wavered in the space.

"Back!" Phoenix hissed savagely, her eyes slits. We heard footsteps and looked up. Leo stopped and rocked back on his heels.

"Chiron," he said and we followed him.

We got to the Big House and Chiron was stood on the porch. He looked down gravely at Night a fire in his eye. I don't know what emotion was being played. He turned to Night.

"Your mother called," he said uneasily. Night looked at him eyes wide and uneasy. "She said you're to… 'Come home'. "

Night shifted. "Shit," she mumbled. Raking a hand through her hair she looked and grinned uneasily.

"We're in trouble," she muttered uneasily.

"More than you think," muttered Phoenix. Revolving around Adrian's head was a caduceus. Adrian looked up and cursed.

"Oh no," said Adrian. Phoenix took one step towards her and the ground rumbled. We gave shocked screams and Night fell.

Straight into the labyrinth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's me, Xylia, well I hope you like this chapter. It's quite difficult to follow such a suspenseful chapter but I tried my best! **  
**Disclaimer: It's a pity really, I don't own PJO and if I did— Well let's just say that world domination would be next. :)**

* * *

Connor's POV

I sat on a couch in the main room of the Big House. Phoenix was pacing and Adrian was whispering to her furiously.

"We have to go talk her!" Phoenix exclaimed, totally out of the blue.

"I know but she said she wants to be alone." Nico replied tersely. I tracked Phoenix as she wore a path in the wooden floor.

"What if we just wait?" I offered. "I'm sure she's fine, it's just her mother, right? Besides, nothing bad happened, we just pulled her back out and everything was back to normal." Phoenix sat down next to me, I could feel her shaking.

"It's not that simple, her mother is Nyx. Night grew up in the Underworld, raised by many different gods and goddesses. They all kept her existence a secret from Zeus, Poseidon and Hades who would have killed her if they knew she existed. She escaped from the Underworld with another demigod, Ariel, they founded the House of the Unforgiven." Adrian explained.

"Nyx is a sneaky, conniving goddess and I respect her for that, but I don't know how Night will take all of this." Phoenix added, then she softened. "I guess she'll be ok though, Nyx is our patron, she protects the House." Phoenix trailed off and Adrian shrugged.

"Oh." I said. Phoenix rolled her eyes and elbowed me.

"So what happened to Ariel, why haven't we met her?" Nico asked. Adrian and Phoenix exchanged apprehensive looks.

"She, um, she died." Adrian said quietly.

"The Furies attacked the House and Ariel was killed. Night hasn't been the same since. She became cold and strict. She is an even stronger leader but she has slowly been getting better." Phoenix whispered, looking at her pale hands.

"But ever since you guys came to the House, she actually started joking around again, she began smiling again and she even tickled Phoenix until she cried just yesterday." Adrian said; the two strange girls smiled at the memory.

"Connor, Nico." Chiron boomed as he trotted into the room. Phoenix and Adrian didn't even look phased as he settled into his wheelchair, compacting his horse half into the magical item. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Adrian, and this is Phoenix." The black haired daughter of Hermes announced, pointing to herself first, then her friend.

"I have already met Night Makenzie, and I know that you, Adrian, are a daughter of Hermes but Phoenix, who is your godly parent, do you know?" Chiron asked gently.

"Yeah," Phoenix said softly, nodding her head, "My mother is Chaos." Chiron did a bit of a double take.

"I'm sorry, did you say Chaos?" He asked, incredulous. Phoenix nodded and glared down at the floor like it had personally offended her.

"Well Connor, could you show Adrian to the Hermes cabin, I'll show Phoenix where she will be staying." Chiron said and he wheeled out of the room. Phoenix looked at Adrian, they both grimaced and Phoenix left the room reluctantly.

* * *

Phoenix's POV

Chiron led me down a hallway and then stopped suddenly.

"You can stay in this room, it's quite a bit larger than the other rooms but they are generally just for temporary use. When you are done unpacking or anything else, feel free to explore the camp." Chiron told me then he wheeled away.

I opened the door and turned on the light in the dark room. There was a large bed, a closet, a door that led to a bathroom, a huge window and a giant shelving unit. I put my bag on the bed and looked around the room at the white walls.

"This won't do." I muttered and I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened my eyes and the walls of the room were a soft silvery white with black swirls. I smiled to myself.

Then I noticed a wooden staircase in the corner of the room, winding up into the ceiling. I started for the stairs but there was a knock on the door.

"Phoenix? Chiron said this was your room. Can I come in?" A familiar voice asked. I threw open the door, Adrian stood there.

"Come in." I offered, moving aside so she could come into my room. "What's up?"

"I just needed to get away from all of the glares. It's like everyone at Camp hates us because Ares told everyone we would cause a war." Adrian said in a rush. I wasn't used to seeing her like this, usually she's strong and independent, even Night can't make Adrian listen sometimes.

"I know. I thought I was going to be different than this." I sighed, flopping onto my bed. Adrian sat on the floor beside me. Then I turned to her and grinned, "Want to go and explore?"

"Ok." Adrian replied with a small smile.

* * *

Adrian's POV

Phoenix skipped out of her room and down the hallway. I followed her, trying not to let her happy-go-lucky personality affect me.

I was still mulling over the fact that I had been claimed. By Hermes of all gods. Nothing interesting, nothing special. I didn't even remember him. I'm one of the newest members of the House but even the newest of the members discovered their parents. I was always undetermined. I can't even imagine how Night must be feeling right now, her mother hasn't contacted her since she left the Underworld and now she's been told to "come home". She's been pretty calm considering that ordeal.

"Adrian!" Phoenix called, I looked up to see that we had wandered into a sword-fighting arena, all around us, sweating demigods were clashing knives against swords. I almost smiled at the thought that I was better than any of them.

"Hey, you two need to leave. Now. You're a threat to the entire camp, just go back to where ever it is that you freaks came from." A big girl with stringy brown hair demanded. Instinctively I drew my blade, Nekros, and got into a fighting stance. Phoenix had unwrapped her whip and held it in one hand with one of her knives in the other.

"I don't think so." I hissed. The girls eyebrows shot up and she smirked.

"Oh, then I guess you want to fight?" She replied.

"I don't think you want to do that, Clarisse." Nico warned from my left. The girl, Clarisse, snarled.

"I am Clarisse, daughter of Ares, I can beat two pathetic little girls easily." Phoenix looked at me and I knew what she was planning to do.

"Oh, I am so sorry Clarisse, we didn't know you were so powerful." I said, without too much sarcasm.

"It's true, we are just little girls who know nothing about weapons, you could defeat us too easily." Phoenix said, laying it on thickly. I chuckled under my breath.

"Well then let's just get the pain and suffering over with." I sighed and lowered my guard like I was defeated. Then I flicked my wrist, sending my dagger flying out cutting across Clarisse's knuckles. She shouted in pain and looked around, bewildered.

"Who did that?" She demanded. Then she yelped again. Phoenix had snuck up on Clarisse and had her knives pressed into Clarisse's back. I snorted and darted over to Clarisse and quickly disarmed her.

"Who's pathetic now?" I hissed into her ear and then Phoenix and I both stormed out of the sword-fighting arena.

"That was awesome!" Shouted a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Finally, someone put Clarisse in her place." Muttered an Aphrodite girl to her friend.

"They are so cool." Sighed a small, brown haired girl with big green eyes.

"Did you see that blonde girl disappear?" A Mexican looking boy with greasy hands, said to a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes.  
P

hoenix looked at me and I smiled. We were still undefeated. Even if Night was in trouble, we were going to face it head on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey, its StarStruck99 again. Sorry, this chapter is a filler, but it has some Nico/Night in it that I'm sure some of you will love. And after you read, don't forget to review.**  
**Disclaimer: Me? Own Percy Jackson? Are you insane?**

* * *

Nights POV

I stood at the edge of the lake, staring out across the water. Sighing, I sat down, making faces at the naiads that were giggling at me from the bottom of the lake. I still had no idea what to do about my mother. Should I go back? Even if I went, I didn't know if I could get Adrian and Phoenix to come along. After all, Phoenix was the one who ran away in the first place, and now that Adrian was claimed by Hermes, maybe she'd want to stay with her half-siblings. Then again, maybe not. I had seen the suspicious looks the other kids had given her, and even though to anyone else it may look as though she was fine with it, I could tell Adrian was slightly hurt by their rejection.

Tracing my finger in the mud, I closed my eyes and just listened. It was nice to be alone for once, out in nature. Even though it was a camp full of outsiders, I had to admit it was beautiful. The unique buildings, the strawberry fields, the lake. It was a haven for an outdoorsy girl like me. A breeze blew and for once everything was just peaceful.

A twig snapped, and I whipped my head around, searching the trees. My hand clamped around my sword automatically, and I tensed. You could never be too careful and I knew this forest was full of monsters. I stayed frozen for a moment, my eyes trained on the forest in front of me.

Finally I decided it was nothing, I turned back and my eyes fell on the picture I had drawn.

It was a woman, with fiery eyes and sharp, pointed teeth. Ragged bat wings came out of her back, and in her hand she held a whip. I stared in horror at it for a moment, all the memories rushing back. I could still hear the screams, and feel the heat of fire licking at my skin. I could feel the smell of smoke choking me, the moonlight casting an eerie glow on the whole scene.

Snapping out of it, I stumbled to my feet, fighting tears. I didn't want to remember that today. The memories already haunted my dreams. Feeling frustrated, I kicked a nearby rock. Hard.

"**! ** ** **! Damn that hurt!" I jumped up and down, clutching my foot.

"What else did you expect from kicking a boulder?" a voice from behind me asked. Turning, I caught sight of Nico leaning casually against a tree. He was smirking at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I swore under my breath.

"What was that? Sorry, couldn't hear you." Nico grinned at my obvious anger.

"I said, go away." I furiously wiped a tear off my face, not wanting Nico to see me cry. I could remember Ariel saying those words so clearly, and the sudden reminder of yet another thing I had done wrong jolted through me. It was too much, and all of a sudden, all of my confusion, frustration and most of all sadness burst out of me. I started to cry, great big heaving sobs that shook my shoulders.

For a moment, Nico stood there in shock, the panic clear in his eyes. But then he stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms. I cried into his shoulders, letting all the stress and worries of the past few months out, letting out the hurt I felt when Ariel died, and the mixed feelings I'd been having of late. I felt bad for soaking his shirt, and wished he didn't see me like this, but it was too late to stop the torrent now.

After what seemed like hours, I was all dried up. I stepped back from Nico, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He probably thought I was a pansy who cried at the slightest thing. I had always loathed those girls.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not looking at him.

"What was that about?" Nico sounded bewildered, and I chanced a glance at him. Confusion was etched across his face, and the look was so ridiculous I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, this caused him to look even more confused, which made me laugh harder. I sunk to the ground, still in hysterics, not sure exactly why I was laughing but enjoying it anyways.  
Eventually I stopped, looking up at Nico with a smile on my face. He was grinning uncertainly at me, obviously still confused. I got to my feet, as I did so wiping the picture in the mud with my foot.

"Thanks," I smiled brightly at him.

"For what?" he asked, tilting his head.

"For being here, when I needed you most. And for being my friend."

"No problem," Nico took a step towards me, till our faces were only inches apart. We stared at each other for a moment, until as one, we moved forward and our lips met.

I ran my fingers through his hair, forgetting everything for a moment as we kissed. Of course, I couldn't help but hate how cliché it was. I had always scorned the girls who went all gooey over some boy, and now I was doing the same. But right now, in the moment, I couldn't care less.

That is, until Nico pulled away. I could see the evidence in his eyes that showed he hadn't meant to do what he just did and that he regretted it. I dropped my hands from his hair and stepped back. H

"Just go away," I could hear the exhaustion in my voice.

"Night—'

"Go." I said, ice dripping from my voice.

Throwing me a look I couldn't decipher, Nico melted back into the shadows. I sat on the ground, closing my eyes and resting my head in my hands. My head flew up when I heard a familiar voice. The voice that I hadn't heard in years. The voice that haunted my dreams.  
Yesterday 1:26PM


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, Starstruck99, you set this chapter up perfectly. I don't know who you wanted it to be, but I thought this was a good person. **  
**As for the picture, I should explain. That weirdly, is the Houses motto. It will be explained!**

**SonOfSol, welcome to our little family. Not many of us, but we love each other. :3**

**Disclaimer: I'd be quare hardy if I thought I owned Percy Jackson (quare hardy means like ehm… I don't know. Quare is a bit. So kind of like 'I'd be quiet full of myself if I owned Percy Jackson… I suppose. Put it in your review if you can help!)**

* * *

Nico's P.O.V.

I didn't make it too far. I sat on the ground, my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what I had done.

I had gotten what I wanted, granted. But not how. Night had been sad, maybe confused and I had kissed her. Took advantage of her.

I shadow travelled off again to find Connor. Gods know, I needed to be cheered up.

I stepped out of the shadows to find him with Leo, Phoenix and Adrian. Even I could see from here that Leo was winning Phoenix over, making her laugh and blush a lot. All this, while a poor, unsuspecting Connor helped Adrian wrap her knives' handles. She looked up at me.

"Where's Night?" she asked looking at me curiously. Phoenix looked away from Leo, who had been leaning closer to her. He caught himself before he face planted in the dirt, making a face at Connor who was laughing hard.

"Lake," I said glumly. The boys stared at me but the girls exchanged a glance.

"Rejection," Phoenix muttered as she walked past. I glared at her, a death glare matching Thalia's.

A horrified scream rang out across the camp. Everyone froze, waiting. The second scream was a blood-curdling shriek that racked our ears.

Phoenix and Adrian took off, us following. The girls ran faster as the third scream was cut off, horrifyingly abrupt. We ran around the corner and skidded to a stop.

Night was lying on the ground pale and shaking, curled up in a tight ball, except for her shoulder where there was something sticking out of it. A women, twenty or younger, was standing over her a grim expression on her face. Phoenix went to run forward but someone pulled her back.

"M-m-mother?" she stuttered. The women nodded and wrapped an arm around Phoenix's waist and pulled Adrian back. She jumped but allowed herself to be pulled back to Chaos.

"Stand and fight. Show me you are worthy of my blood," the women sneered. Night didn't speak. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Hell no," Night sneered and the women gasped and bent over double. Night held onto her looking over the women's shoulder at us. She shook her head when we went to move forward. She pushed the women back and watched as she fell back a knife sticking from her naval. "Hello mother," Night said, looking down at the goddess who was shuddering, grasping the knife in her stomach.

"Well done daughter," the woman's lips twisted into a brittle smile. She shone, and while the rest of us looked away Night stayed staring cold and hard at one spot.

"What do you want?" Night said coldly when the light went out. Night's mother stared at her.

"Respect, Night. And to see my daughter," she snapped back playfully. Nights eyes softened a fraction.

"Fine. And what is she doing with you," Night said nodding at Chaos.

"What is she doing with you," her mother said, pointing at Phoenix. Night rolled her eyes professionally. I realised I didn't know who Night's mom was.

"Nyx, leave my daughter be!" Chaos scolded. I stared.

"Your mom is Nyx?" I asked. Night cocked her head to one side and studied me like she had the day we had met. An assessment. Now, I was getting a new one. Her eyes got a familiar glint that we had become slightly comfortable with. A friendly glint.

"Yes. Are you a Son of-"Nyx cut of and her eyes widened. "What the Tartarus Night? Do you know how much trouble- You know what never mind! If you trust him," Nyx exhaled and bit her lip.

"Any way what we came up for," Chaos said.

"Happy birthday!" Nyx said. I was a little weirded out. First they were fighting now, they were best friends. Maybe…

I get it now! The start it was a test. To make sure Night was training.

Still weird.

"I didn't know it was your birthday!" Connor said. He dug around his pockets and produced three fireworks. Handing them to Night, Connor froze. "Dammit," he cursed.

"What?" Adrian said.

"Ehm, Annie's coming," Connor said. The two goddesses looked up confused.

"Annie after Stoll = Bad," I explained watching Annabeth storm over.

"Stoll," she shouted. "What have you done with my blueprints?"

"Did you not follow the map?" Connor asked.

Silence.

"No..." she said.

"Well, do. I'll give you a clue. Big house," Connor said. Annabeth cuffed him on the back of the head. He cursed and rolled his eyes turning back to us.

"So… birthday?" I said. She nodded. Thunder rolled and the two goddesses cursed.

"We have to go. But remember I love you. And get that wound checked," Nyx said, looking at Night she ruffled her hair. Chaos kissed Phoenix's cheek. They disappeared.

"Dafuq?" Leo said. Night just smiled. As everyone cleared off, I cleared my throat. Night turned.

"Can I talk to you?" I said. She nodded and the others kept walking. I took her hand and led her away a little.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I mumbled.

"Nico I-," Night began but I cut her off.

"No Night, you were sad, upset and I just went and kissed you and I took advantage of you and that kiss-"I was cut off by Night's lips on mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled her up to me, picking her up. Our mouths moved in sync.

"You talk too much," Night said. Her eyes sparkled. We kissed again and this time our foreheads stayed together, nose to nose. "Ehm, Nico, can you put me down?"

"Nope, no can do," I said popping the 'p'. I slid her around so I was giving her a piggy back. She kissed my neck and I gave the tiniest groan.

"Hehehe, sweet spot," she muttered.

"Leave me alone," I muttered as we caught up with the others. The girls cooed and the boys raised their eyebrow.

After dinner (Night sat with me), we went to the campfire. I was looking forward to the surprise.

"So," Will said as the Apollo cabin finished the song about Hades' underwear (which I had to grit my teeth through). "As we know it's a tradition to let the new people sing a song. So, girls, are you ready?"

He winked at Adrian who looked unimpressed at his flirting.

"Sure we are… well I am," Night said. She walked up and winked at Will playfully, making him stumble back in surprise. "This is Sandi Thom; I wish I was a Punk Rocker."

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

When the head of state didn't play guitar,  
Not everybody drove a car,  
When music really mattered and when radio was king,  
When accountants didn't have control  
And the media couldn't buy your soul  
And computers were still scary and we didn't know everything

Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

When pop-stars still remained a myth  
And ignorance could still be bliss  
And when God Saved the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale  
When my mom and dad were in their teens  
And anarchy was still a dream  
And the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

When record shops were still on top  
And vinyl was all that they stocked  
And the super info highway was still drifting out in space  
Kids were wearing hand me downs,  
And playing games meant kick around  
And footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face

Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

I was born too late to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair.

She finished and we stared. She sounded exactly like Sandi Thom.

Phoenix sang another song by Falling in Reverse, but when asked Adrian shook her head.

"I'm fine," she murmured, not looking up. Connor and Travis (who had come back two days before us) beat them off.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight," Chiron said. "Question is where will Night stay? She refuses to stay in the Big House."

"Night!" Phoenix whined.

"No. I don't like it there," she said.

"You can stay with me," I said. Some people stared.

"Sure," Night smiled.

"Clothes stay on," Leo said. Night laughed while I blushed. We walked to the Hades Cabin.

"So why does my dad hate you soo much," I said through the bathroom door as she got changed. I had just taken off my top.

Don't judge. Jeans are comfy to sleep in.

The door opened a crack, and Night stuck her head out.

"Tee shirt," She pleaded. I handed her my slipknot one. "Nice," I heard and she emerged.

"My tee looks good on you. And answer the question."

"I could've been used as a weapon against them. The Big Three. I've also got the smell that radiates to Ireland and back. Being near me make the world dangerous. That and they're afraid Nyx and Chaos and the others would escape using me. But their happy where they are," Night frowned. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Oh, did I mention we'd have to share a bed?" I asked sneakily wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Nope," I could hear the smile in her voice. I pulled her down and we stretched out.

"Well we do."

"Hm, I can live with that."

* * *

**MY ABSENCE CAN BE EXPLAINED! I got writers block on this, but flew on another story. I do it a lot. Xylia, Star, don't be mad! **

**R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's my turn again! Hey guys, Xylia Ren here. I hope you are all excited for this chapter! Although it's a bit of a filler, not much action or anything…**

**How was everyone's Halloween? **

**Read and Review guys!**

**Disclaimer: I sincerely do NOT own Percy Jackson or any other related material.**

* * *

Phoenix's POV

I woke up at 6:30 in the morning. I groaned and tried to fall back asleep but the previous day's events were haunting me. I couldn't believe that my mother had come to visit. And that Nyx had come too. Night and I had talked about it yesterday and we both agreed that it seemed slightly suspicious.

It was nice to see my mother though. I hadn't seen her since my father's death.

I got up and pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt with small silver stars on it, put my long hair in a braid and grabbed my grey keds. I walked up the wooden stairs in my room and sat on the window seat.

Below me were the two rows of cabins with the branches off for the minor gods' cabins. I sighed and decided to find Night and Adrian, they were always early wakers.

I knocked softly on the Hades Cabin door and waited for a moment. Night slipped out and hugged me quickly. It was weird not being with her every moment of every day. We had always been inseparable at The House but now we were drifting apart.

We walked in silence to the Hermes cabin and Adrian opened the door before we knocked.

"I heard your footsteps." She whispered in answer to our unvoiced question.

We headed to the beach and sat in the sand.

"I miss you guys." I said softly. I put my arms around them and they both groaned.

"Phoenix, why do you always have to be so needy?" Night asked, smiling.

"Yeah, gods Phoenix." Adrian echoed. I giggled and hugged them tighter.

"So, Night, you and Nico?" I said, waggling my eyebrows. Night made a face at me.

"Yeah," She sighed, "I don't know what it is about him but he's just perfect for me."

"You mean he's emo too?" Adrian smirked. Night threw a rock at Adrian and she ducked.

"No, but he understands me. We both lost people that were close to us." Night continued.

"Honey, we all lost people close to us." I said with my best southern drawl. Night tried not to laugh and kept talking.

"He is so caring and cute and at the same time he isn't annoying about it." Night said wistfully.

"Like Phoenix." Adrian piped up. I glared at her and she laughed.

"Haha, you are so funny Adrian. Haha." I deadpanned.

"Anyways, it seems like someone has a bit of a crush on you, Phoenix." Night said, changing the subject.

"Who?" I asked, blushing.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, flirting shamelessly with you yesterday. Ring any bells?" Adrian said.

"Oh, I was going to say Connor, did you see the look on his face when Leo was flirting with Phoenix." Night said. I looked at the sand.

"Really? You think they both like me?" I asked softly.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Why would they like me?" I muttered.

"Well for starters, you are a wicked fighter. You are beautiful. You are funny and sweet." Adrian supplied.

"Plus you are smart and totally adorable." Night added.

"But I'm the daughter of Chaos." I whispered.

"What does that have anything to do with boys liking you?" Night demanded.

"I— never mind." I said, "How do I choose?"

"Well that's up to you." Adrian said.

"That's not very helpful!" I cried. Adrian and Night smirked at each other.

The horn sounded, letting us know that it was time for breakfast. We headed towards the dining pavilion, skipping and singing a few strains of "We're Off To See The Wizard".

"Phoenix, do you want to eat with me and Nico?" Night asked me, I nodded but couldn't look away from the Hephaestus table where Leo and one of his brothers were arm-wrestling.

I grabbed a plate and filled it up with fruit, French toast and a chocolate chip muffin. I sat down at the Hades table with Night and Nico. The two of them were being obnoxiously coupley and I couldn't stomach it any longer.

"I'm going to go sit with Adrian." I told them. They didn't even acknowledge me. I took my food with me to the Hermes cabin and sat down next to Adrian. Connor smiled at me, his eyes sparkled mischievously and I smiled back.

"The dark pair disgusted you, huh?" Adrian said, smiling. I nodded and dug into my French toast. Connor was staring at me but blushed and looked away when I looked at him.

"So, what's up for today?" I asked Adrian.

"You two and Night need to start your daily activities." Connor said. Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"What 'daily activities'?" She asked.

"Rock climbing, archery, sword-fighting, foot-racing, Pegasus riding, crafting and weaponry. The works." Connor listed.

"What's first for us?" I asked.

"Adrian will be coming with the rest of the Hermes cabin to archery and you and Night will be starting with sword fighting." I looked at Adrian, she grimaced but nodded. Obviously she didn't want to do anything without me or Night. I couldn't blame her.

"Attention campers. Remember that tonight is Capture the Flag. If you aren't part of a team yet, your cabin leader should talk to either the Hades Cabin or the Ares Cabin about joining." Chiron announced loudly. Cheers and shouts filled the room as people began leaving the pavilion.  
I stood up and went to find Night.

"Aren't you excited?" She exclaimed as I walked up to her and Nico.

"Wow, who gave you coffee?" I asked, looking suspiciously at Nico, he put his hands up in denial.

"Are you going to be joining Nico's team?" Night demanded. I shrugged.

"I don't really know, I guess if he wants me as part of the group." I said turning to the son of Hades. Nico nodded and I smiled.

"I guess I'm part of Team Hades." I cheered. "Who else is part of the team?"

"Hermes, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hecate, Demeter and Nike." Nico replied.

"Wow, that's a stacked team." I observed. Nico grinned.

"It practically cost me an arm and a leg but we have the kids of the Big Three, and you three too. If Ares wins, it will be a miracle." Nico boasted. I grinned and pulled Night with me to the sword fighting arena; it was going to be a very exciting day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: So, LieutnantArtemis0207, Xylia Ren and I haven't really talked about the plot. I haven't really consulted them about this (for which I apologize) but I feel like we can really take this somewhere. This chapter doesn't reveal everything yet, as I'm leaving some of it to my other two fabulous partners. Enjoy!**

* * *

Adrian's POV

I scowled as yet another arrow thudded with a twang into the target. It was my worst shot yet, barely making it on the board. I sighed and decided to give it up as a bad job. I turned to look at the outsiders—I mean, my half-siblings, and studied them. My eyes swept down the line, stopping at Connor. I watched him for a minute, seeing him shoot arrows perfectly into the bull's eye. I had seen the way he looked at Phoenix. He was obviously head over heels in love with her. But the fact was, I wasn't so sure she liked him as much as he liked her. I hadn't missed the goo-goo eyes Phoenix had been sending Leo at lunch. They would be a cute couple, I mused, before quickly shaking the thought out of my head. I was already sort of losing Night to Nico, and I didn't want to lose Phoenix too.

Sighing, I turned around, coming face-to-face with the other Stoll brother. I automatically stepped back, my hand unconsciously fingering the dagger at my belt.

"Little jumpy, aren't we, sister?" Travis grinned at me, showing a set of perfectly white teeth.

I rolled my eyes and turned away. "Why don't you find your little girlfriend, Travis? I'd rather not deal with you right now." I started walking away from him, and could hear Travis jogging to keep up with me.

"Who, Katie? Nah, she's busy. I really want to talk to you."

Instantly I was suspicious and on guard. I had come to learn during my short stay at Camp-Half-blood that when a Stoll wanted to talk to you, it was never good news. I could already feel the headache coming on.

"What is it?" I faced him and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting. Despite my death glare, Travis didn't even falter.

"I need your help," he said, gazing beseechingly into my eyes.

"Why do you need help from me? I'm the weird freaky girl, remember?" I retorted bitterly. I hadn't told Phoenix and Night this, but the moment I had walked into Hermes cabin I had been shunned. No, that wasn't the right word. Because to be shunned, you have to be ignored, but I had been subject to numerous immature pranks. Now normally I would find the little brats who did it, but I had just found out who I was and gained a whole cabin of siblings. I didn't want to ruin that just yet. Before I started busting heads, I needed to be more accepted at camp.

"Look, it's not that you're weird. Everyone's just scared. I mean, these three powerful, scary girls show up, and one of them ends up being your sister? That would freak anybody out."

Travis let out a long breath. "But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Then what are you here to talk about?"

Travis looked down, suddenly not meeting my eyes. "Well, the thing is—not too long before you showed up, I had noticed some…..odd…things going on."

"What kind of things?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Like, the monsters in the woods. Usually we have some pretty bad ones in there, but lately there haven't been any. At all. And there are always monsters," he paused, smiling a bit ruefully. "And I've noticed Chiron and Mr D talking, but they immediately stop once I walk up. It's not that unusual, but Mr D hasn't been himself lately….it's like he doesn't care enough to bother not remembering our names. He doesn't even spare us a second glance. But the biggest thing is, well, I've noticed some interesting behaviour. And trust me, I've seen people do weirder things than you could possibly imagine. But this is different. I can't explain it properly."

I leaned back on my heels, suddenly overwhelmed with all of this information. My mind raced with possible problems and why Mr D would suddenly know someone's name (the Hermes campers like to complain a lot). But then I remembered who was telling me this and I was instantly suspicious.

"Why are you telling me this? Why not someone like Annabeth?"

"Because, I need someone with serious skills. And like it or not, you're the girl for the job."

"Me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why not Phoenix or Night? They're daughters of powerful gods, not Hermes. Not to say he isn't powerful," I added hastily, looking up at the sky.

Travis fidgeted, playing with something in his hands. "Well, the first reason is Night and Phoenix are going to be too distracted. Night's got Nico, and Phoenix has got Leo and my brother. But the main reason is that's just it. We don't need someone with a big flashy title, we need someone who can sneak around and not get noticed. You're the first person I thought of."

Great, I thought, I'm getting picked because of my lack of a boyfriend. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Travis looked around, as if to make sure we weren't being watched. "C'mon, I'll show you."

**Line break (And I, LA02 interrupts to say hi! Sorry!)**

"What the—?" I questioned, only to be immediately shushed by Travis. Annoyed, I poked him in the side. "There's no one out here, doofus."

Travis looked back at me, rolling his eyes. "First lesson: there's always someone listening."

I sighed as I watched him fumble with something in his hands, tapping my foot impatiently. We were outside the camp boundaries, a miraculous feat as far as the rest of the camp was concerned. I looked around, but there was nothing to see. We were just in the middle of a plain, the grass crackly and dry. I squinted, looking up at the sky. I groaned internally, recognizing the signs of a storm.

"Got it!" I heard Travis say, and turned around. "Um, look, Adrian…"

He stood in front of whatever he was working on, blocking it from sight. I craned my neck trying to see, but it was futile. Letting out a groan, I ran my hands through my hair and snapped, "What is it now?"

"Look, it's a little late for this, but I need you to promise me something." Travis rubbed the

back of his neck, a sure sign he was nervous. I didn't like this. At all.

"You have to promise you won't tell Phoenix or Night anything about this," Travis blurted out.

"And I mean anything."

I opened my mouth in shock, then closed it, gaping like a fish. I shot him a glare, then turned around and began to stomp back to camp. There was no way I would keep a secret as big as Travis was making it out to be from my friends. No. Freaking. Way.

"Wait!" Travis called from behind me. "Adrian!"

I ignored him, continuing to stomp along until I felt a jerk on my arm, forcing me to stop. I reached for my dagger, only to find it wasn't there. I whirled around to face Travis, finding him holding Nekros high in the air.

"Give me back my dagger," I growled. No one touched the dagger.

"Not until you listen to me," Travis smiled a bit, obviously enjoying my anger. The jerk.

"Let me tell you what: I'll listen to you, right after I gut you like a fish," I said sweetly, then added more harshly, "I mean it, Travis."

"Look, Adrian, please! Just hear me out!"

I curled my lip, hesitant to agree. From the look on his face he wasn't giving up anytime soon, so I relented with a sigh, gesturing for him to go on.

"Okay, this isn't just about me, or even Camp-Half-Blood. This could be really important and I need you. Badly. If you come with me, I can explain everything, including why Nyx and Chaos chose to show up." Before I could ask him how he knew that, he went on. "This is about all the demigods, everywhere. Including at the House. This isn't about you, or your friendships, this is the fate of everyone. So please, I need you to listen."

He looked into my eyes, and I could see desperation in those cerulean blue eyes of his. Biting my lip, I uncrossed my arms and stepped back. That little speech had convinced me. It was going to be hard keeping this from Night and Phoenix, but this was bigger than me. I let out a long breath.

"I know I'm going to regret this," I muttered. "Fine," I said a little more loudly. "Fine."

"I need you to swear on the River Styx you won't reveal this to anybody," Travis said seriously. "Otherwise I won't tell you anything else."

"I swear," I whispered, the sombre mood getting to me. "I swear on the River Styx I won't tell a single soul."


	13. Chapter 13

**Boo hoo, hello! Hope you're all doing well. I am writing another story, not one for this webbie though. It's for Quotev. It's called Hate You Love You. If you wanna look it up. I might put a link up. Put in your review if you want to. **  
**So here we go. The real story starts, the action. WOOHOOO! **

**I don't own PJO. At least not yet ^. ^**

* * *

Night's P.O.V.

We sat on the hill. We being me and Phoenix. We were waiting for The House. I knew she didn't want me to know but Phoenix was crying. I didn't look at her though.

Adrian was gone. As was Travis.

For FIVE hours. And by the way Chiron and Mr D talked about it, they were as good as dead. Phoenix hadn't taken it well. She had a panic attack.

"She's fine," I said not looking over at her. I felt a hand grip mine, and looked into hers that were shining with tears. She laid her head on my shoulder and we stared out. Soon Land Rovers and the occasional custom car rolled up, lined up at the hill. We parked them in the shed that the Hephaestus Cabin built and was shrouded in the mist.

"Heya," Willow smiled. I gave a small smile while Phoenix embraced her. I pointed to the big house.

"House, to the eh, house," she chuckled slightly and the group moved down staying closely knitted together. Blake stood to attention. He tapped his neck and winked. I blushed rubbing my neck self-consciously. Love bite. Phoenix gave him a look. He seemed taken aback.

"See you later," he murmured and left. We turned to go but turned back when we heard shouting. Nothing. Then the shouting was behind us. I whirled around to see Adrian towing Travis out of the forest. He collapsed to his knees at the same time there was a scream. An Apollo girl came out, screaming about a twin and blood everywhere.

"It smells like the Tartarus," I muttered. Everyone turned to me. The girl ran up and tugged on my arm.

"Tell me where he is. Please!" she pleaded. I inhaled sharply and the house moved. Very gently Willow, who had more empathy than the rest of us, peeled her off and sat her down and talked to her.

"Well," a voice said. I turned to see one of the Aphrodite girls sneering at me. "How do you plan to get out of this one? We were fine until you showed up!"

I opened up my mouth but nothing came out. Just air. It gushed out of my lungs and I stood frozen. I forgot how to breathe then.  
How to blink, how to move. I forgot that I my heart was still beating. I just stood there frozen. Then my feet went out from under me.

Someone caught me but I couldn't tell who. My breath kept catching in my throat.

"Just breathe in and out," Nico muttered in my ear. I sobbed using more air. Then the worst person in the world showed up.

"Just breathe in and out," Erebus mocked, laughing, his yellow teeth on show. His ochre eyes stared into mine. "You were supposed to free us. Your mother and the others may not hold grudges but I do." He slashed out and I heard screams.

"Phoenix!" Adrian shouted as my best friend hit the ground. My body seemed to move again and I sprang up, catching her just before she hit the ground. There was a bad burn on her neck. The campers were attending to another camper.

She smiled. "I'm okay," she whispered. I nodded and tears dripped down my face.

"Don't leave me," I whispered. She nodded and fainted. Leo picked her up. Connor was leaning over Travis, the two laughing nervously as he pulled the manticore spike out of his brother's arm.

Nico stood beside me and gently kissed my forehead. I glanced up at Mr D.

"I'll be surprised if you don't know what happened," I said flatly. Mr D was pale. He took a shaky breath, which made everyone look at him.

"I shall alert the Olympian," he said.

"No need," a crisp voice said. And there stood Apollo, Hermes, Athena and Artemis stood there. I backed up and straight into Nico's chest. He snarled as Artemis raised her bow. I squeezed his hand.

"Arty," I said and let my lips quirked into a smirk. Apollo strode up to me and grasped my shoulders.

"Save him," he whispered. I nodded.

"I promise," I said. Nico ripped me away and his me as the smell of ozone, death and the sea crept up to us. Then the Big Three stood together, fighting as usual. I sighed and slid around Nico.

"If I'm going to die, do it now. If not, I have places to go people to torment. I can come back to deal with you," I said, getting the desired effect. They stopped and stared at me.

"You," Zeus said slowly. Together as one, he and Hades prowled towards me. "You are the little illegal… thing. You and that child of Chaos," he spat out the last words. I glanced at Poesidon. He was standing still gazing at me. There was a glint in his eye.

"Zeus, Hades," he said. There was something in his voice. Warning, curiousness and understanding. "She's part of it."

"Erebus," I said. They looked from me to Poesidon and back. "He's coming. And we're not ready. Not all of us. The House… the House are. You want us to fight. And we will," I said in one breath.

"Night!" Adrian said. She looked around confused and then her eyes landed on Hermes and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Adrian, attention," I snapped. She grinned and snapped up. Looking at her, I smirked. Leaning towards her I looked into her eyes.

"We have a job to do. Go get Blake and the generals and the cabin counsellors. Try get your hands on some paper and a pen. And we need a quill and night lock. Grab Panic and Pain."

"Yessir!" she said and wheeled around. She sped off and started grabbing people and soon the crowd was huge. Nico came up beside me.

"You have a glint in your eye. And I am slightly scared," he said, taking my hand.

"Ah, it'll be fine. This is what we were brought together for. Promise me one thing," I turned to him. He nodded and stayed looking out. I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look into my eyes. "If I die on this quest. To lull Erebus back to sleep. If anything happens. YOU will take over the house. You will lead them. And, you will move on."

Nico stared at me, his gaze pain filled. "Okay," he muttered. I didn't make him swear. Those would be my dying words.

Not caring that the gods were there, he pressed his lips onto mine. I smiled and put my head on my shoulder, smiling.

There was a sound. The same as a war horn. We walked to the Big House and the whole camp stood outside.

I turned not even consulting with Chiron. I stared out coldly. "Anyone under the age of 13, the… strictness, does not apply to you. You will be trained as members of the House. We have strict rules, policies. Something that the camp… lacks. "I surveyed them and let a smirk grow on my lips at all the Aphrodite girls, and all the doubters.

"Who said you could take over," someone asked and I saw Drew push forward. I walked to her and looked her in the eyes.

"You asked me to help. I am helping. You are not strict. So as of tomorrow, if you want make up, you get up at six o' clock. My girls in the house had to do it. Hell, they're not allowed wear it. You're lucky," I whispered the last part. She flinched back.

"From now on, each cabin will be combined with one of my generals, and a certain amount of the members. I'll try to make them siblings. Oh, and Hermes cabin," They looked around. "Prank the House and you will pay. But, await orders. I want to see how quick my troops are," I winked at Connor and Travis, who stood up straight and saluted. There was a silence heavy with awe.

"Cabin counsellors, generals if you would wish to come to the rec room. House, into your positions. Await orders."

I turned and marched in, the House following me, leaving the Camp in awe


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year! I'm sorry about being late! I've been stressed out with school ending for winter break (which meant a lot of tests) and then I went on vacation but I'm back now and better than ever (jokes). I apologize for being late so here is a longer chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: We really should stop pretending that you don't know that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Phoenix's POV

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and I had been forcefully dragged out of bed, into clothing and out into the crisp air.

"Night Mackenize, if you don't tell me what in Hades is going on right this instant, I will shave your head in your sleep." I hissed at Night. She stopped and turned to me.

"I need your help greeting the trainers for the campers." She said.

"And why can't you do this by yourself?" I practically screamed.

"Because I just can't, ok?" Night shouted. I was taken aback, who was coming that was making Night so testy?

* * *

Night and I stood at the top of the hill, looking down at the road that runs right by the camp. The sun was rising in the east and was shining brightly in my eyes.

"Night, when are they getting here?" I said, turning to my friend.

"Any second now." Night replied. Then a dark fog rose out of the ground. I tried not to feel too surprised but I was a little shocked.

"Oh gods, please tell me you didn't—" I was cut off by another voice.

"Feefee!" Oh gods. My mother threw her pale arms around me.

"Please don't call me that." I muttered into my mum's shoulder. I pulled away from my mum and looked around at who Night had invited. Nyx stood next to her daughter, a look of amusement in her eyes.

"Hello Lady Nyx." I said, bowing my head to Night's mother.

"Hello Phoenix." Nyx replied. We stood around in awkward silence for a few minutes before Night spoke up.

"We should go, the campers will be awoken soon, then breakfast will begin." She suggested. I ran over to her and we hurried off, leading our mothers to the dining pavilion.

* * *

I was sitting at a table with Night, Nyx and Chaos. The awkwardness could have been cut with a butter knife.  
I stabbed at the grapes that were rolling around on my plate. I would have given anything to disappear from the table. Thankfully at that moment Chiron stood up at the head table and began speaking.

"As I am sure you are all aware, we have some very special guests with us to help you all train. Lady Nyx and Lady Chaos." Chiron announced. Applause kicked up but it was only half-hearted, seeing as none of the campers were fully awake. "And now, a few words from Phoenix Loki."  
I stood up and headed to the raised platform to speak.

"Ok, so as you all know, Erebus has awoken. We need strong, determined, trained fighters to help us in the fight to lull him back to sleep. You have already been integrated with members of the House. The members of the House have been trained strictly under the watch of myself, Night and Adrian along with the two goddesses here today. With our help, you will be prepared for this battle within a few weeks. We don't have that much time however. So, Adrian, Night and I will be starting this journey early. We leave in a few hours, after we check with the Oracle. The generals from the House will be taking our place as leaders of this training process. Listen to them as you would us or Nyx or Chaos. Good luck Heroes." With that I stepped off the dias and walked over to where Night and Adrian were standing, already by the door.

"Wait! Night! You're leaving?" Nico shouted, running up to us. Night nodded.

"I'm sorry Nico, you know how dangerous it could be if Erebus gets too far. We need to stop him." Night said. She turned and walked away from him, Adrian and I followed her.

"Night, do you know where the Oracle is?" Adrian asked, Night nodded. I exchanged a confused look with Adrian as Night led us towards the edge of camp.

"Phoenix, Adrian, meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Camp Half Blood." Night said pulling back the flowy purple curtains blocking the entrance to a cave.

"Um, hi." I said to no one. Then a red headed girl popped her head out of the cave.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully.

"Rachel, we are here to ask you something about Erebus." Night said cautiously.

"You want to hear a prophecy about the quest, don't you? Ok fine, I'll give it a go." Rachel muttered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open but they were a glowing green. Mist clouded up the entrance to the cave.

"Five shall go to lull to sleep.  
While one will hold a soul to keep,  
Another will fall under a spell,  
Something only time will tell.  
Follow the course of the setting sun,  
To where ocean and land become one.  
Find the place where they say Ohana.  
Combine the leaves of the belladonna,  
With the roots of the mandrake.  
Then this potion you must take,  
Return to the Underworld as a group of might,  
And deliver the potion to the goddess of the night." Rachel collapsed. I caught her and Adrian grabbed her other arm and we pulled her to a chair in her cave.

"Five?" I demanded, once we were out of the cave. Adrian and Night exchanged glances and I knew what they were thinking.

"I'll go find them." I grumbled.

* * *

I found Nico in the Hades cabin, alone.

"Get off your lazy butt and start packing!" I shouted at him.

"Wait, what?" He said dumbly.

"The prophecy said that five people were going on this quest so you and Connor are coming with us. So, pack!" I explained hurriedly. Nico nodded then leapt off his bed and began throwing things into his backpack. I chuckled and walked out of the Hades cabin.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Has anyone seen Connor?" I asked a big group of Hermes kids, they all shook their heads. Damn it.

I ran off through the camp. Where in Hades could that boy be? I'd already checked the sword fighting arena, the Hermes cabin, the Big House and the archery range.

"STOLL!" I whipped around to see Connor Stoll running out of the Aphrodite cabin with a bag that seemed suspiciously full.

"Connor!" I shouted at him. He turned towards me and jogged over.

"What's up Phoenix?" He asked casually.

"I thought Night suggested that you don't steal from members of the House." I said.

"I made sure to leave their stuff alone, besides, I only took hair products." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Those Aphrodite girls can be pretty vicious though." I said, "But it's your funeral."

"I think I can handle hot chicks leaping on me." Connor replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"There won't be much time for that. You need to pack, we're leaving in an hour and a half." I said.

"Leaving for where?" He asked, putting the bag of stolen hair products on the ground.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but you're coming with me, Night, Adrian and Nico on the quest." I replied. Connor's eyes lit up.

"I get to go with you?" He exclaimed throwing his arms around me. He smelled like freshly mown grass, wood and clean laundry. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said quietly. I couldn't help but fall for him a bit after that hug.

"Ok, I'll be packing if you need me." Connor shouted over his shoulder as he ran off towards the Hermes cabin.

* * *

"Ok, so the line, 'follow the course of the setting sun'. What could that mean?" Adrian asked. Night, Adrian and I were sitting on the floor of my room in the Big House.

"Well the sun sets in the west, so I guess we'd be going west." I said.

"To where ocean and land become one." Night mused.

"The coast or an island maybe." Adrian offered. I nodded.

"To the place where they say Ohana." I grumbled, "That's not even Greek."

"I think I saw it in a movie when I was little, it means family." Adrian said.

"It's Hawaiian!" Night exclaimed. "We're going to Hawaii!"

* * *

We were all packed and ready to go, standing at the top of Half Blood Hill. There were a few House members here to say goodbye along with Travis and Leo.

"What a turn out." I muttered to Adrian. She laughed a little.

"Good luck guys." Willow said, then she hugged me and gave handshakes to Night and Adrian who aren't really the hugging type. Then she looked over at Connor and Nico and smiled at them.

"Thanks." We replied simultaneously. That's how the goodbyes went. The House members hugged me and wished us all luck then shook hands with Night and Adrian and they all sort of nodded in the direction of Nico and Connor. Finally we were down to just Travis and Leo.

"Good luck bro." Travis said, hugging Connor. He shook hands with Nico. Then he hugged Adrian which surprised me. What surprised me more was that Adrian didn't deck him after. He smiled at me and shook Night's hand and left back down the hill.

Leo cleared his throat awkwardly, "Could I talk to you alone for a minute, Phoenix?"

I nodded and we walked part-way down the hill. Leo took my hand and I looked down at my feet.

"Listen Phoenix, I really like you. You are so different from the other girls at camp and I'm hoping you'll take this." Leo said stiffly. I raised an eyebrow. Leo handed me a velvet pouch.

I slid the package open and a small bronze sparrow hopped out of it.

"Leo, it's beautiful." I gasped.

"That's not all." He said, smiling. I looked into the pouch and saw something glittering there. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a small bronze feather on a thin bronze chain.

"Leo." I gasped. Leo smiled.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it." I replied.

"It will call the sparrow back to you if it flies away." Leo announced proudly. I threw my arms around him.

"I love it so much Leo. Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

"Phoenix! Night says we need to go!" Connor called down the hill. He was glaring at Leo. I stepped away from Leo.

"Thanks again Leo." I said softly. Then I turned and ran up the hill, the sparrow fluttering beside me.

"Ok, good, you're here." Night said briskly. I glanced back down the hill. Leo was still standing there, staring at me. I blushed and waved slightly. Leo waved back and I turned back to face Night.


	15. Chapter 15 Part one

**HEY GUYS!**  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!****I ONLY GOT 50 ON MY MATHS TEST!**

**OOOH IOH OH I READ MARK OF ATHENA!**

**I finished it like… three days ago.**

**I'm doing a double chappie thing, as Star couldn't do her chapter. Which is fine and I hope neither of my two fellow writers are okay. So part I**

* * *

NIGHT'S P.O.V.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I heard Phoenix gasp as we crashed through the alleys blind as to where we were going.

We had literally been out here for two days and now they decide to attack? When we were all wounded? WHAT THE HELL?

"Where are we even going?" Nico panted. I was hardly out of breath, but they didn't run from monsters, without stopping for maybe two or three years. I lost count after the first Christmas. As I slowed to a stop I felt my side and it was wet. I looked down. The blood stain was slowly getting bigger but I was determined to stand and fight.

"NIGHT!" Adrian screamed. The hellhound stalked towards me, the empousai laughing gleefully.

"Brave demigoddess," one purred. She prowled up to me and lowering her head to the base of my neck, she inhaled deeply.

"You do not know who I am?" I whispered.

"A demigod of the underworld. Strong, perhaps a daughter of Hades," the leader said. I gave an insolent laugh.

"Wrong," I said cheerfully. "Bow to the daughter of Night." The shadows rushed at the monsters and in seconds they were gone. I stumbled towards the others. Before I even got halfway, everything went black and I crashed to the ground.

NICO'S P.O.V.

It's scary watching a girl who is near invincible, faint. It's scarier when you love her and she's bleeding out.

"Get the Ambrosia I whispered. Instantly it was handed to me and I poured it over her side. The wound healed and Night's eyes shot upon.

"Need to move," she gasped. We surged forward feeling hopeless.

"I hate New York," Night grumbled.

"Where about are we?" Connor asked. I looked out and grinned.

"Connor."

"Yeah?"

"I can see the Blofis residence," I grinned. Grabbing the girl's hands, we towed them to the house. We ran up the steps and knocked.

Paul answered the door.

"NICO!" he said and hugged me. "How you doing buddy. Girls, Connor. Actually, Connor I confiscated some fire-"

"PAUL!" I heard Sally shriek. "Do not give him fireworks"

"Later," he whispered. "C'mon in. Percy isn't home yet."

We sat in the kitchen, eating blue cookies and drinking milk. That sadly wasn't blue.

"So a quest huh?" Sally said. "Have you told Thals and Percy yet?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "That's why I'm here. That and the fact we just really needed to rest."

"Do you know where you're going?" Paul asked.

"Hawaii," Night said. She stirred the air with her foot. "It's going to be so sunny," she groaned.

"Yeah but at least you don't have to go to school," Percy's tired voice mumbled. He nodded to everyone. We told him about the quest and he sat up. "Tarturus? Nico are you sure?"

"I'll be fine," I snapped. Night looked at me weirdly.

"What?" she said.

"Nico was kidnapped by Gaea and tortured in the Tarturus. We had to get Dionysus to help him-" Percy said but I jumped on him.

"Nico, why didn't you tell me?" Night asked angrily.

"Because it didn't come up," I growled. She huffed and slumped down but a smile quirked at her lips.

"What the hell?"

"No you just sounded like a five year old," Night smirked.

"First couple fight!" Phoenix cooed.

"Shut it Feefee," Night snapped. Phoenix glared while Adrian burst out laughing.

"Muffin," Phoenix grinned and suddenly Night was laughing, soon joined by Phoenix. Adrian glared.

"Well, what else is there?" Percy said.

"Have to find mandrake and belladonna," Connor shrugged.

"Sounds like something out of Harry Potter," Paul grinned. Night squeaked.

"That book sucks," Percy snorted.

"You read a book with no pictures?" I asked horrified. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Muggle," Night said waggling her finger. We laughed and talked about the trip.

"Last I heard of Thalia they were in Ireland hunting leprechauns," Percy said.

"Shit. How are we supposed to get there?" Connor muttered.

"Shadow travel?" Phoenix offered.

"Maybe. I can go to from Camp to China, but that makes me sleep for a week," I muttered.

"At night it'd be easier," Night muttered. "Me and Ariel tried that, and it didn't tire me as much. And we shot across the country. "

"Okay so that's getting to Hawaii," Adrian muttered.

"How about getting the plants?" Connor asked.

"I'll get naiads and nereids to scout the area. Dad gave me another sand dollar," Percy chipped in.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We'd better go." We all stood.

"Good luck," Percy said. "It was nice seeing you guys. Nice meeting you three."

"So try that shadow travel?" Night muttered. I nodded and we all grabbed each other's hands.

The familiar rush enveloped me and I loved the feeling but it was so tiring. We landed and I fell over, blinded. It was still really sunny. Some people were looking at us. I mean two emo looking teens; a jock and two cheerleaders/alternative looking girls do draw attention.

We found a cheap motel and crashed out.

PHOENIX'S P.O.V.

"Phoenix," a voice whispered. I sighed and rubbed my temple. "What do you want mom?"

"I have a friend for you!" my mom giggled. She walked out of the fog, clutching a little girl's hand. The little one looked a lot like me.

"Off you go Iphignia!" My mom said. She pushed the girl to me. Iphignia grabbed my hand and I screamed in pain. A little omega was burnt into my skin.

"Daughter of Menelaus' brother I believe," Mother sighed. "Was sacrificed just so the winds would turn. But, she knows how to brew that potion you want and has made it her business to know every trick and spell. She'll help you. But Feefee know telling anyone about her. Hades doesn't know she's here."

"fine fine, yeah yeah, whatever," I muttered as mom rattled on about how adorable the big three were, and how they were so young and naïve. My mom's figure flickered.

"Gotta go," she smiled. And disappeared.

I woke up in a motel. Night was lying in her bed, Nico's head lying on her stomach. Her and Connor were sniggering as Nico purred in his sleep. She scratched him behind the ears like you would a cat and the purring increased. Connor fell over and Night shook with supressed her laugh her figure shaking.

Adrian walked in and stared at our laughing bodies.

"He's still purring?" she whispered. Five minutes later, Nico woke up to us laughing in a heap.

"What?" he asked. Having morning voice and bed hair.

This made us laugh harder.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS! Sorry it took so long! I've flown in some stories but this, just give me a few.. hours? **


	16. Chapter 15 Part 2

**Part TWO up for watching! Sorry I took so long guys! **

* * *

**NIGHT'S P.O.V.**

Okay, first off, it was not my idea to go to the beach.

And under no circumstances was I enjoying it either.

I sat in the shade and tried to read a book on potions that Hecate had sent me but Nico was distracting me with his amazing body. Phoenix my study buddy, was having the same problem but with Connor. Her mouth had fallen open slightly.

"Shut your mouth Phee," I laughed as the pencil fell out of her hand for the third time. She snapped out of her trance and stared at me. She rolled her eyes and started to write.

"Blood of a donor," she murmured and stopped. We shared a look.

"How much?" I asked darkly. Before she could answer, Adrian scampered over with ice cream in her hand. We watched highly amused as she slid to a stop gasping. "What's wrong?"

"Three mortal guys. Flirted with me. Might've mentioned two friends," she gasped, handing me a blueberry ice cream. No sooner had she said, did three boys indeed come over.

I assessed our situation. Phoenix and Adrian were looking gorgeous, in their swimsuits. I was wearing shorts and a vest, only because I was avoiding a sun stroke.

"Oh crap, there's something wrong with my cell phone!" one guy exclaimed. He was okay looking. Tanned, well built, 6 foot something, brown hair blue eyes. Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Phoenix asked coyly.

"It's just that your numbers not in it," the guy whined.

"Oh wow," I said sarcastically, doing a professional eye roll. Another guy looked at me. He was pale, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Are you available at 3.00 am?" he asked me. I looked at him shocked.

"No she certainly is not!" growled a voice. I looked up at Nico.

"Why is that?" he asked haughtily.

"Because, she'll be sleeping next to me," Nico said. He winked at me. "Anyway, her favourite pick up line is:

If you were a Pokémon, I'd choose you!" he said proudly. I blushed and looked away from everyone.

"And I suggest you leave my baby sister and girl alone," Connor said, tucking the other two under his arm. "Now go, before I shove my surfboard up your ass!"

The guys left sulking all the way.

"Really Pokémon?!" asked Phoenix unimpressed.

"It's not my fault! He's adorable when he says it!" I whined. She laughed and we stood up.

"Do you know where we need to go?" Connor asked. Me and Nico flinched in unison as the sun shone on us.

"Ni'ihau," Phoenix said amused at our antics. "The Forbidden Island."

"Foreboding," I sighed and rubbed my head. "I'm going back to the motel, you coming?" I asked turning to Nico. He nodded and we shadow travelled back.

"Oh My Gods," I mumbled and took out another book and flopped on the bed. Nico groaned and put his head in the book and stared at me imploringly.

"Do you have to?" he asked sadly, giving me puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes. "I mean just half an hour. Please!" he asked. I sighed and closed the book. Nico grinned and leaned up. His lips pressed against mine and I had that same, silly, exhilarated feeling I always get. He pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Strange sense of foreboding. And we need a sacrifice, Nico. And I have a feeling it-" he cut me off, pressing his hands over my mouth.

"No, he said like a six year old. I licked the palm off his hand and he gave me a look of utmost disgust.

"But if that happens, it could be more," I said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to that. What about the dream?" he asked gravely. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I had been having flashes, premonitions on what we think is to come.

"The same. Someone falling, Connor asleep," I looked at him solemnly. "My mom fading."

We both knew what this meant. If a God was to fade and their domain not strong enough, their children faded as well. This would mean I would die. To put it bluntly.

"You'll be okay," Nico said, brushing a strand of hair off my face. I nodded and we relaxed on my bed.

"I found out how old I am," I said quietly. Nico looked at me and smiled curiously.

"Do tell!"

"666," I said innocently and smiled as his chest rumbled while he laughed.

"So you weren't born for the first Titan War," he said and kissed the tips of my fingers. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his chest. He started humming and my eyes felt heavy. They fluttered closed and I relaxed into a deep sleep.

* * *

**NICO'S P.O.V.**

I finished of the tune, also known as L'Arlesienne Suite No.2 Farandole by George Bizet. I only knew the march. I didn't know the dancey bit.

Night gave a small snort and I held back an "Aw".

"Nico?" a voice said. I looked up and saw Leo in an Iris message. "Where' s everyone?"

"Connor, Phoenix and Adrian are out doing something. Night is asleep and I'm playing a game called 'Be A Pillow For Your Girlfriend'. I recommend it, it's cute," I said and twirled Night's hair through my fingers.

"Since when did you become soppy?" Leo snorted.

"Since I fell in love," I said simply. Leo's jaw dropped. "I've said it to her. Just not in public," I added sheepishly.

"You still dropped the 'L' Bomb! Dude, this is serious!" Leo said.

"And what of your infatuation for Phoenix?" I asked. Leo blushed and muttered something. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "I said Adrian is really pretty as well!"

I looked at him. "Dude Connor and Travis are going to kill you!"

"I know," he said miserably.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you go to Elysium," I winked. He laughed. Night stirred and blinked. She sat up and smiled.

"Hi Leo," she sighed and got up, manoeuvring around the image and she walked to the rucksack and grabbed clothes. She walked in the bathroom, locked the door and the shower started.

"You look so wistful!" Leo laughed.

"Oh yeah, and you wouldn't if you were sitting here with Adrian's head on your lap and she went in for a shower and locked the door on you!" I whined in one breath. Leo stared at me and fell over laughing. He clambered up back into the image.

"Denial is no longer a river in Egypt!" he chirped. I stuck my tongue at him and the door busted open. Phoenix ran in.

"LEO!" she cheered. Leo grinned at her affectionately.

"How's the automan going?" Leo asked. Phoenix slipped it out of her pocket.

"Brilliant," she breathed and Leo blushed at her comment.

"How's everyone?"

"Good!"

"I'll leave you two to talk," I said and I knocked on the bathroom door. Night opened it and I walked in to see her touching the scar on her face. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped.

"Please don't do that," she said and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry. What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering what would've happened if I hadn't had stopped running that day with Ariel," she said quietly.

"They would've caught up and done exactly the same thing," I said firmly.

"You're sure of that?"

"I know Alecto. That's how it would've gone."

"Thank you," Night whispered and she kissed my cheek.

"You missed ," I sighed and Night kissed me.

Five minutes later, Connor was knocking on the door screaming "Hurry up, I need to piss!"


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guise! It's Xylia Ren Well it took me forever but I finally managed to finish this. Sorry about the wait, I was severely writer blocked. But I'm better now and I have your chapter. Here you go! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: This is totally pointless. I don't own PJO or any of these characters except Phoenix.**

* * *

Phoenix's POV

Nico walked into the bathroom to join Night and I was left alone with Leo, through Iris Message.

"How're things at camp?" I asked him, watching the automaton bird flutter around the room.

"Kind of boring without you and Adrian here." He said with a smile. "Nyx and Chaos have us working really hard; we just can't catch a break."

I laughed, "Well that's primordial goddesses for you." Then I looked at him, his happy brown eyes were shining.

"I miss you Leo." I muttered quietly.

"I miss you too." Was the reply.

"I wish you could have come with us." I sighed. Then there was a knock on the door and Connor and Adrian fell into the room.

"Hey guys." Leo said awkwardly.

"Hi Leo." The two children of Hermes chimed in unison.

"Uh, listen, I should go now." Leo stuttered, "I'll talk to you soon Phoenix." Leo promised me.

"Bye Leo." I called morosely as the IM ended and Leo's face vanished.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Night, it says that, um, it's 'the blood of a donor, completely run dry'." I quoted in a whisper. It was well after midnight, Connor and Adrian were asleep and Nico was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. Night and I, however, were spread out on the balcony of our motel room with books and papers strewn everywhere.

"We can deal with that as it comes." Night said curtly. I looked over at my best friend.

"Oh no you don't." I warned, "You are not sacrificing yourself."

"But what if I have to?" Night whispered. "I'd do it for you and Adrian, and Nico and Connor. I'd do it for the House and the camp and the gods."

"No." I hissed fiercely. "You are not dying. I'm not letting you die. I've lost too many people already."

"It doesn't matter right now." Night muttered angrily.

"Yes it does!" I cried, "Nico! Come help me."

Nico sat up and looked over at us. "What's wrong?"

"Night is planning on sacrificing herself." I told him, "Did you know about this?"

"I suspected." Nico replied then fell back onto the bed.

I groaned, "Thanks for the help Death Breath."

"Phoenix, let's just go to sleep now." Night muttered, "We're leaving for Ni'ihau tomorrow morning."

I nodded sadly and walked over to the small couch in our room. I had been nominated for the couch since Night and Nico wanted to share a bed and Adrian and Connor were siblings so it made the most sense for them to share.

I laid back on the cushions and closed my eyes tightly. Iphignia wandered into my mind.

"Hey Iphi," I called softly out to the little girl. She looked at me and waved. Her blonde pigtails bounced happily. "Any news?" I asked her gently. She shook her head and I groaned silently.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand. Glowing in the dark was an omega, burned into my skin. I find it pretty miraculous that no one has noticed it yet, but I'm happy that I haven't had to explain about it.  
I closed my eyes again and drifted into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares and monsters and the whirling mass of black that is Chaos.

Adrian's POV

I woke at dawn, I walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the rising sun. Today was the day that we would be leaving for Ni'ihau. Possibly the last day ever for some of us.

One of us is supposed to be given a soul. And one of us is supposed to fall under a spell.

I shuddered slightly and walked back inside. I looked around the room at my sleeping friends. Night was cuddled up against Nico's chest, his arms were wrapped around her tightly. Connor was sprawled on his back, drooling. Phoenix was curled up into a ball and shaking.

"Night!" I hissed at the black haired girl. She jolted awake and pulled out of Nico's arms quickly.

"What's wrong?" Night asked urgently. I pointed to Phoenix. Night's eyes widened slightly but she walked over to Phoenix as if nothing was wrong.

I followed her and watched at Night tried to wake up Phoenix.

Phoenix's silver eyes flew open and she gasped. Tears began sliding down her cheeks and I quickly hugged her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly. Her tears were staining my t-shirt but I didn't really care.

"I had an aw-awful dream." Phoenix sobbed. By now Nico and Connor were both awake. Connor raced over to us and sat down next to Phoenix. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to him.

"What was it about?" Nico asked Phoenix, coming over to where we all were.

"I saw- I saw Night and her mum. And Connor was unconscious. And someone was falling." Phoenix shuddered. She pulled out of my embrace and looked at all of us, her eyes lingering on Connor.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine." Connor told her with a small smile. Phoenix hugged him and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear it but it must have been good because a smile lit up his face.

That's when I noticed a burn on Phoenix's hand.

"Phoenix, where did you get that burn?" I asked her slowly. Night's eyebrows shot up and she grabbed Phoenix's hand. She examined it quickly.

"I- uh- I got the soul." Was all Phoenix said. No amount of pestering would get it out of her. I could tell that Phoenix wasn't going to tell us, maybe ever. I could also tell that Night's patience was running out. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out onto the balcony.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her quietly. I didn't want anyone to overhear this conversation.

Night glared at me, most demi-gods would have melted into submission after that look, but I held my ground.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just worried and it's putting my on edge. I don't want to lose anyone else the way that I lost Ariel." She admitted. I rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"You don't need to worry about that. We'll all be fine." I told her.

"The thing is, I've had the same dream that Phoenix just described. Someone is trying to tell us something." Night said softly, a dangerous tone in her voice. I shivered and looked back into the room at my best friend, my half-brother, and my other best friend's boyfriend. They all looked safe. Not for long.

* * *

**A/N: Ominous cliffhanger! ;) Comment and favourite this. If you'd like, no one is making you do anything :P See ya soon! :3**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well, sorry for the delay. I really have nothing to say other than I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

CONNOR'S P.O.V.

I leaned over the railing, heaving up my breakfast. The salty sea air was not refreshing, contrary to popular belief. It just made me feel even sicker.

I still couldn't understand why we didn't just take a plane, but when I had suggested it Night had given me a look, so I had just snapped my mouth shut. I of course knew that it was probably safer in the water-Posiedon was usually more relaxed than Zeus-as being trapped up in an airplane with no way out was a demigod's nightmare. However, right now I was regretting my choice to keep quiet, and wished that I was on a plane.

"This sucks." I moaned, my stomach giving an unpleasant lurch when the boat swayed. "It really, really-" This time I barely made it overboard. Eew, this was disgusting. Give me monster guts any day over this!

I felt my body instantly relax when a small hand started rubbing circles on my back. "Shh," Phoenix soothed, "Just keep leaning over. I don't need vomit on my shoes." I looked up, glaring at her slightly. She looked commpletely calm and collected, while I was the opposite. I brought up a question that had irked me ever since we had left on the boat.

"How come I'm the only one sick? Why not you, or Night or Adrian?"

She laughed at that, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Not the bad kind, that means you're gonna hurl, but the good kind you have when you have a crush. Sadly over the last few days I have experienced the first kind far more than the second.

Phoenix smiled as she replied, "Please, I've been on boats before, and so has Adrian. And can you really picture Night getting sea sick?"

I grumbled, still miffed about the whole thing, but I knew better than to argue. And hey, if it got Phoenix coddling me, it was totally worth it.

"Wow, you look terrible." Ah, the melodious voice of my sweet, sweet half-sister.

"Go away, Adrian," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

I could picture her rolling her eyes, a classic Hermes child half-smirk gracing her face.

"Just telling it as it is. And you're not telling Phoenix to go away." I could practically see the slight pout on her face. "

Anyways, I'm not really here for the sake of your puking presence. Night wanted me to tell you that they've seen land, so you'll only be here a few more hours." Yes! Land. This was the best news I had gotten in a while. I listened for the sound of her footsteps walking away before lifting my head to look at Phoenix. I could feel bile rising in my throat.

"Remind me again, why didn't we take a plane?"

Phoenix smiled at me, her eyes bright. "C'mon, you should come and take a shower. You stink."

Three hours later and the five of us were standing on the beach, surveying the area. I had to say that I was enjoying it, and by the look on Phoenix's face so was she. Nico looked mildly impressed, while Adrian looked as if she'd rather be anywhere else. Night just looked bored.

I felt slightly hot in my shorts and t-shirt, and had to wonder how the girls were dealing wth the hot and sticky weather. They were wearing more clothes than me. Of course, being the annoyingly cool and kick-butt demigods, none of them seemed affected.

"Okay," I said, clapping my hands together. "Where to first?"

Ignoring me, Night started to walk towards the jungle, and the rest of us fell into step behind her. "Follow me," she said, and left it at that. Nico moved forward to walk with her, and Adrian and Phoenix sped up in front of me, leaning their heads close together, leaving me by myself.

"You know, if they weren't all so scary I would totally pull a prank right now," I said to no one in particular. I felt some relief when I noticed that none of my companions had heard me, then some annoyance. Feeling ignored, I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Somewhere in the distance, something let out a roar. I jumped and hurried forward, not wanting to get eaten. I found myself a few feet behind the girls, catching the tail end of Adrian's sentence.

"-don't know if he even thinks of me that way. He liked you, remember?"

"Look, Night overheard him on the Iris-message and he said you we're pretty. Guy's don't call girls pretty unless they like them."

Adrian sighed. "I like him, but I'm not doing anything unless I find out he likes me too. Not that I could if I wanted to, since we're in the middle of stinkin' no where!" she sounded irritated. "Have I told you how much I hate humidity?"

"Only about a billion times." Phoenix turned, catching sight of me and grinning. "Hey, Connor."

I gave her a classic Connor-grin, secretly rejoicing when she fell behind Adrian and walked beside me. "What's up?" she asked.

"Just tramping through a jungle, trying to save the world, no biggie." I took a chance and reached my hand over, intertwining it with hers. Phoenix looked startled, before giving a soft smile that lit up her face.

"Break time!" Night anounced when we came to a churning river. "Rest up, and we move out in a half-hour!" I plopped gratefully onto the ground, grabbing my backpack and fishing out a snack. I bit into a bar, gazing around at the rest of my group. They were half-shrouded in the mist from the river, making it so I could only see Phoenix, Nico, half of Night and no Adrian. It was actually rather creepy, and I felt like zombies would surround us at any second. This mist seemed unnatural.  
I grinned to myself. Now would be the perfect time for eaves-dropping, when no one was paying any attention and it would be hard to see me.

I got up silently, and crept around the edge of the trees until I crouched behind some sort of bush near Nico and Night.

"So, oh great leader, are you hungry?" Nico's voice echoed through the clearing.

"That depends, what can you cook up?" Night replied, flirtatiously. Or as flirtatiously as Night can get. I almost rolled my eyes in disgust at the obvious love that was in their voices.

I tuned out for a few moments, peering through the scraggly leaves to see Nico leaning against a tree, Night snuggled up against him. her head was resting against his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"I love you," Nico smiled down at her. I fell backwards in shock, barely catching myself in time to avoid the pile of rocks below me. By the gods, I knew he was into her, but I had no idea he was that serious.

"-you, too." Night said, and I guessed she had just told him the same thing. I snuck away, not wanting to listen to any more of this sappy love stuff.

I went to the bank of the river, figuring I would be safe there. I almost groaned when I saw Adrian there, Iris-messaging someone. Looking closer, i wasn't surprised to find it was Leo. She was smiling at him, one of the rare, genuine smiles she had, and he was looking slightly dumb-struck. I stifled a laugh as I watched the two of them for a few minutes. Ugh, it was almost disgusting, all the semi-flirting that was going on.

I made a mental note in my head, reminding myself to tell Travis about this development. He would need to have a little talk with Leo, to make sure that he never hurt Adrian. Turning my back on them, I decided to go find Phoenix. Nothing very interesting was going on.

Hypnos watched from above, sleepy eyes surveying the scene below him. The demigods sat in a little half-circle, laughing and acting as if nothing was wrong. He could not find enough energy to summon up any real emotion for them, other than slight pity. He knew what was going to happen to them. And while he couldn't say he would particularly enjoy it (he wasn't even sure if he'd be awake to see it) he knew what had to be done. It was the only way to ensure protection.

Hypnos reached into a pouch at his waist, where gritty sand was kept in a pouch. The mortals called it sleep sand, and hundreds of years earlier it had been a mystery. Picking up a handful, he laid his hand flat and blew the grit down, where almost as if taking a life of its own, it spiraled down to the group below. He watched, slightly triumphant, as one by one they nodded off. They wouldn't wake up for a long time. Giving a slow, sleepy smile, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys it's me. Lieutnant! Star did a really good chapter, did they not? I also made everything about the mandrake up. I looked but couldn't find ANYTHING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO etc.**

* * *

PHOENIX'S P.O.V

I woke up, from the deepest and probably the best sleep in my life. I frowned, trying to work out how I got where I was then. I remembered everything. The quest, Iphigenia, everything.

"Ow," I muttered as all the information rushed into my head making it thump. I groaned and sat up. I saw Night and Nico were sitting over Adrian. Night glanced at me and sighed in relief.

"I woke up first," she said. "Nico second, you're obviously third. Just Adrian a-"Night was cut off by Adrian's eyes fluttering open weakly. She made a sound like a kitten and stretched. Then sneezed. She blinked a few times and I laughed at Adrian's bewildered look.

"Go get Conor will you?" Night asked. I nodded and walked over to Stoll who was still sleeping. I smiled. He was so cute.

Okay after that fluff, I shook him. His eyelids didn't flutter. I shook him again, harder this time. He just kept breathing.

"Conor," I whined, shaking him. "Conor? Conor?" I was shaking him really hard now.

"Phoenix," Nico said as I started to slap him on the shoulder.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed. "PLEASE JUST-"I swallowed the sob in my throat.

Arms gently wound around me and Nico pulled me away from Conor. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried silently. "Why isn't he waking up?" I asked wincing as I sounded like a five year old. Nico gave me not a piteous smile, but a sympathetic smile.

"He'll be fine," Nico muttered and pulled me back into a hug. For a fleeting a second I knew why Night liked Nico so much. He was comforting, had a comforting aura about him and let's not forget he gave great hugs. For a second, I was envious of my oldest friend.

"I don't know what's wrong," Night said looking lost. "It's just like in my dream," she whispered.

"Don't say that!" I whispered shaking my head. Adrian wrapped her arms around me and Nico let go. He crouched beside Connor and ran a hand through his friend's hair.

"Nowhere close to death," he said. "It stinks of Hypnos here though."

"Really, because I smelled a rat named Erebus," Night growled. She looked at Connor. "We have to keep on moving. Can you carry Connor?" she asked Nico. He nodded and lifted Connor up in a fire man's lift.

"Where are we going?" I asked, holding back a branch for Nico. Night looked up.

"Where ever it feels right," she said, more or less admitting she didn't know. "But Bingo!"

"Even when you don't know where you're going you still manage to come across what you're looking for," Nico sighed and put Connor down gently.

"Are they like the ones in Harry Potter?" Adrian asked. Night shook her head.

"No, they don't scream. But, they look like parsnips," she said. Then mumbled, "I hate parsnips!"

"Okay calm down. We have the mandrake, what about Belladonna?" Nico asked.

"Deadly Nightshade," I said instantly. They all looked at me. "It's poisonous. Usually found in Europe, West Asia and North Africa. Why it's here I have no clue."

"Thanks for the optimism Phee," Adrian sighed and went to walk out.

"Adrian are you serious?!" Night hissed. "Booby traps!" I giggled when she said this. Night rolled her eyes. "So childish!"

"So what are we going to do?" Nico asked.

"Raise the dead," Night whispered. She opened her hand, took out her knife, Pain and slashed it across her palm. I hissed in pain. Felt that. Instantly, not only did the demon come out of the knife in wisps, but three Aztec looking zombies rose from the ground.

Instantly arrows shot out, killing them again.

"Mistress called," Pain said pleasantly.

"Where's Panic," Night said bluntly. I had only met the demons (who disguised themselves as gorgeous guys) once but you had to be direct. Pain had long black hair that reached his waist and white pale skin. His eyes were a deep black.

"Here madam," the other demon said. "What is your will?" Panic was the complete opposite of Pain. He had bright white hair that was cropped to his shoulders. He had bright white irises. He was more reliable than Pain and had more control than him.

"Mind Connor. And if I die, you're new mistress is Phoenix," she said. Both demons shared a look and bowed.

Slowly Night crept forward. Nothing happened. Then she stepped on a twig.

Arrows shot out of the trees but Night just stayed where she was. Shadows swirled and the arrows went through them. Night dropped to the ground.

Nico ran forward and picked her up gently.

"C'mon," he said. I ran out and started to dig with my hands for the mandrake. I pushed my hair out of face.

"How many do we need," I called.

"One," Night groaned. I managed to pull one up. It actually started to wine, but I cut its head off.

"They whine, but they don't scream," I said and threw it to Adrian who caught it and fumbled. I snickered and hunkered beside Night, giving her some crushed Ambrosia from my pocket.

"So," Panic said. He and Pain were supporting Connor between them. "There's a clearing with Belladonna in it a few metres to the West. That way," he said pointing.

"Let's go," Night muttered.

"This is too easy," Nico muttered.

"Oh no, when you get back on mainland, you're all dead," Pain said cheerfully. "Erebus can't attack you here, it's guarded heavily by Hypnos. After being put asleep you have his blessing but Erebus crept into Connor's mind, stole the wakey wakey button."

"Pain, shut up," Night hissed. "How do we stop it?"

"You don't. When Erebus sleeps, Connor awakes. Though he might need a little help," Panic nudged me playfully as we walked in.

"What do you mean?" I asked really confused.

"Two words gorgeous," Pain winked. "Sleeping Beauty." I stared at him confused but Adrian squealed. She burst out laughing and Nico had to prop her up.

"Keep walking," Night rolled her eyes. "What is Sleeping Beauty?"

"You've never heard of Sleeping Beauty. HELLO, DISNEY PRINCESSES!" Pain wailed. We stared at the demon.

"He never fails to surprise me either," Panic sighed. We walked to the next clearing and there were no traps.

"I got it," Adrian said and took a step back.

She fell through the ground.

"Adrian!" Nico yelled and suddenly she was there clambering back up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way up. Nico pulled us away from the whole and glared at it.

"It's a hole Nico," Night said and grabbed his hand.

"Looks so much like the pit," Nico muttered and I hugged him.

"Never going back in there," I said. Adrian nodded. We got more Belladonna, since Adrian dropped it when she fell in the well (we had decided) and started back to mainland.

Then Night froze. A look of glee spread on her face.

"I just thought of something," she grinned. We gestured to her to continue. "A human has about 7 pints of blood in their body, right?"

"I think so," I said.

"Well five of us and then two of us give an extra pint," she said.

"Blood of a donor _drained_," I hissed.

"Yes but what if drained meant something different?" Night asked.

"What, other than dead?" I sighed. I had no clue what Night was digging at. "Let's just go home," I sighed.

"We'll go to Dad's palace, make the potion there," Nico said. He took Connor and Panic and Pain vanished. Night grabbed my arm along with Adrian's and we disappeared into the shadows.

When we got out of the shadows we were met by Alecto and her sisters. Night froze and gripped my hand. I could hear her hyperventilating.

"Hello dearie."


End file.
